


Love Bites

by clair1973



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair1973/pseuds/clair1973
Summary: Akihito is a vampire hunter  and his next target is the pureblood leader of all Asia





	1. Chapter 1

Akihito awoke to his brother shaking him awake, “Aki..Aki time to get up, you got a job today right?” Akihito groaned and mumbles into his pillow, “Uhh yeah is it that time already aniki?” “Yup so get up and come downstairs mother has breakfast all ready” Daiki replied chearfully, “ok aniki I’ll be down in a bit”, Akihito watched Daiki leave, sighed and got up. Going through his wardrobe he picked out his work clothes and got dressed and went downstairs to join his family.

 

Daiki was already sat at the table with his father, while his older sister Saya was helping their mother with the food. “So what’s the details of tonight’s job dad you still haven’t told me” Akihito asks his father. “We have had new orders come in from the hunter council, it seems like we are next in line to go after ‘him’...” “Him? You mean the pureblood that’s called ‘lord of all Asia?” Akihito asks his dad, “Yep that’s the one.. The so called lord of all the pureblood vampires, it is for this you was trained Aki” Akihito shudders “no more training then?” he asks, “nope we trained you long and hard in surveillance so do your best ok son” he grins at aki and ruffles his hair.

 

After dinner the family sat round to brief Akihito, “Ok aki now as you know we have no idea what he looks like or well anything about him, he hides himself well,. So while we are snooping around I want you to go to these warehouses by the docks, we have heard there is a meeting going down with some vampires and we want you to photograph it. You will use your journalist cover for this”. “Ok dad but you know I also have my day job work to do today as well don’t you? Detective Hoshi told me some drug dealers are meeting this afternoon, he wants the photos” “Yep that’s ok aki as you know the world knows about vampires thats why we exist and we all know vampires can’t come out till its dark, and as its summer now they won’t be out till the sun sets, you go careful though, I know your fully trained in martial arts and fully trained as a hunter, but you’re not bullet proof” “I will dad” aki grinned back at his dad and ran off to get ready.

 

Later that day Akihito had himself positioned in a building opposite the one the drug dealers was supposed to be meeting, the blacked out windows didn’t phase him in the slightest he had the latest in anti-vampire cameras that could see in different light spectrums, so blackened windows was no barrier to him. While setting up he saw some women being carried into the building, “hmmm what’s going on here..” Akihito turned his camera on and switched through the settings to get him the one that could see into the blackened building. He saw the women being dumped in chairs and some men that was already in the room “huh they must have got here before I did” he looked back and saw the men bending over the women, focusing in he saw them biting them “fuck they are the dealers? They are vampires.. Shit I am supposed to help humans and now I just let 3 get killed in front of me.. Dad is going to kill me!”

 

Akihito glanced outside and saw a limo pull up and a tall man get out, “shit is he going to go in there? The vampires are in a feeding frenzy he will be killed”. Without a second thought he grabbed his camera and ran downstairs and out of the building he was in to stop the man going in

 

“Wait mister stop” Akihito yelled the tall man stopped and looked at Akihito charging towards him. The man’s two bodyguards grabbed Akihito before he could reach their boss “please stop here” the blond one said, “But you can’t go in there you will die please stop I don’t want anyone else to die”. The man looked at Akihito and said “how do you know I will die?” Akihito looked at the man and said “look there are 3 vampires in there and they just killed 3 women, they are in a full feeding frenzy right now." “Vampires you say?” “Yes look I can prove it.. “ the man nodded at his guard to let the boy through and Akihito walked up to the man “I’m Takaba Akihito and my family are vampire hunters, look here these photos show it all” Akihito handed the man the camera to show him the photos of the women being feed on.

 

“I see you are correct they are indeed in a frenzy, Kirishima” the man said to the one in glasses, “Cancel my meeting here” Kirishima nodded and got his phone out and walked some distance away. The man looked down at Akihito “well looks like I have you to thank for my life” he said while smirking down at the boy, “How can I thank you?” Akihito looked up at the man. His eyes, those glorious Golden eyes they seemed like they was looking straight through him and right into his soul, Akihito shivered and looked away. “Oh no thanks necessary mister” Akihito looked back and quickly grinned at the man. The man then took out his card and said “Well if you change your mind come pay me a visit," as he handed Akihito his card and got back in his limo and they drove away…

 

Akihito looked at the card “Wow Asami Ryuichi CEO of Sion group looks like I helped someone important out” Grinning to himself he wondered back up to the room where the rest of his equipment was and packed it away to go home, but not before calling his older brother and sister to tell them that there was some vampires was just waiting for them to come and stake them. That was there main job after all Aki finds, while Daiki and Saya kill them.

 

Meanwhile in Asami’s car, Asami is thinking back over the boy, “Kirishima look into the boy he could be fun” “Yes boss though is that wise? He is a hunter what if he finds out who you are?” Asami smirks back at his guard “No one knows that purebloods can walk in the daylight, you and Suoh are the only two who know and after all I have raised you from childhood…. He thinks I am just a normal human” Asami smirks thinking of the cute boy he just let go and planning ways to get him again..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito, a complete and utter innocent soul sheltered and pure falls deeper into asami's hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know some have read this beofre and that someone posted a link to all the chapters earlier  
> i sorta deleted that comment (sorry) but if ppl want me to just link to all 18 chapters insterad of posting it here i will, tho i would rather not as i plan of tweeking it where i can  
> pls let me know :)

Akihito got home a few hours later and after telling his family about what had happened, his sister pounced on him. “Ne, Aki-chan, did you really save Asami Ryuichi?”

“Yeah, why, who is he?”

 

“God Aki, don’t you know anything?”

 

Akihito frowned; Saya really had a way of talking down to him. Sighing he asked his sister to spill the goods.

 

“Aki, he is only one of the richest, most powerful men in Japan. He owns clubs, properties, shipping companies... probably why he was at the docks. Add to that he is rumoured to have a LOT of influence over the Diet. “ 

 

“Wow... Cool” Akihito was stunned and continued to listen to his sister ramble on.

 

“On top of all that he is single and drop dead gorgeous.”

 

True, Akihito thought to himself... He WAS good looking.

 

“And you really got his card and he asked you to look him up?” she asked a little too excitedly. Her brown eyes twinkled mischievously while she spoke.

 

Akihito nodded, though he couldn’t understand what his sister was getting so dreamy eyed about.

“Take me with you.. Aki, pleeease.” 

“No way! this was my save and besides, I know what a complete man eater you are, the poor guy wouldn’t come out alive.. OUCH!!” Akihito rubbed his arm where Saya had punched him and watched as she stormed off. Laughing to himself, he left to go to his room to get changed for the night, that was until his father came in to tell him the night raid was off due to the day’s events and too many officials wandering about. Plus, the 3 vampires they dealt with earlier were, it seemed, the ones he was due to watch later tonight.

 

The next day, Akihito was in his favourite coffee shop waiting for his detective contact. Although the entire world knew of the existence of vampires, it was a world not many knew many details about. Most didn’t want to know and those who did, either embraced it and wanted to serve the vampires as human servants or chose to ignore it. A few joined the hunters and wanted to fight them. Detective Hoshi was one of those who ignored it, except when it was right in his face. He was not going to be happy that three women got killed; he hated having to tell the families, so Akihito was worried how Hoshi would take to seeing the photos.

 

The door opened and Akihito, who looked up expecting to see Detective Hoshi, gave the visitors a surprised look when in walked the two guards from yesterday, followed closely by their boss.

 

“A-Asami-san?” Akihito stuttered while gazing at the good looking man. 

 

“Takaba-san... what a coincidence, I was just thinking of you and how I can repay you.”

 

Akihito shuddered at the way Asami’s voice sounded so husky when he said those last words in his ear, and he blushed furiously while Asami looked down and smirked at his reaction.

 

Everyone looked around as the door opened again and Detective Hoshi walked in and gave Akihito a surprised look at the company he was keeping. 

 

“Ahh Takaba san, what do you have for me?” he asked while nodding a hello to Asami. He was a little nervous such a powerful man was around, but he had to get his business with Akihito over with fast because he was swamped with cases.

 

“Well, you’re not going to like it.” 

 

“Oh, Why not?” the man queried.

 

Akihito looked apologetic at the man before him, “Because three women were killed.. They weren’t dealers but vampires.” 

 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU CALL ME?? “Hoshi shouted. “Maybe we could have saved them!”

 

Asami was getting irritated at the man’s attitude towards his Akihito and he shot him a glare. “Detective Hoshi, please do not shout at the man who also saved my life yesterday, I won’t take kindly to that.”

 

“Asami-sama, forgive me,” Hoshi muttered quickly while bowing and backing off from the man who could most likely get him fired. He looked to Akihito and asked politely, “Takaba, could I have the photos please so we can identify the women and inform the families?”

 

“There is no need Detective, my people have already identified the women and informed the families, I will have the details sent to you.” 

 

“Th-thank you Asami-sama, that was most kind of you,” Hoshi grovelled. “If you will excuse me, good work Takaba.”

 

Hoshi then bolted out of the coffee shop so fast; it was as if his backside was on fire…

 

Akihito looked stunned as Hoshi left. “Wow, is everybody else that intimidated by you?”

 

“Yes,” Asami stated matter of a factly, though it was refreshing to see that the blond before him wasn’t.

 

Akihito flashed Asami a grin and said in a very cheeky tone, “Well I’m not! You can kiss my ass first because I don’t bow down to anyone!”

 

Then he muttered very quietly to himself, too low for anyone to hear, he imagined, “Well, except my mother and sister, women are scary.”

 

Asami with his superb hearing heard it though and smirked down at the blushing boy. “kiss your ass? Hmmm, I just might take you up on that offer.”

 

“W...what?!”Akihito stammered, feeling a little flustered. 

 

Asami groped Akihito’s ass, “And what a cute ass it is.”

 

Akihito quickly brushed the man’s hand away. “What the hell...?”

 

After those words, he leaned in to steal a kiss off his Akihito. 

 

Akihito was utterly stunned when Asami took his first kiss and he slumped to the floor in utter shock while touching his fingers to his lips and blushing so hard he thought he might burst a blood vessel.

 

Asami smirked down at him.

 

“I’m having a party this weekend at Club Sion and I would like it if you came as my date,” Asami announced, which was just a formality since Akihito couldn’t refuse him even if he tried. He held his hand out and the blond took it while he helped him to his feet.

 

“Me? But I’m a guy!” 

 

“So what, that matters little to me, but I wish to thank you for yesterday and I won’t take no for an answer.” 

 

“Err, ok, if you really insist but there really is no need.” 

 

“I know you feel that way but I feel very much differently so be ready at 8pm, I will send Suoh here to pick you up,” Asami pointed to the bulky blond. 

 

Akihito turned and looked at Suoh, “I guess I will see you at 8 then, Suoh-san.”

 

The blond guard nodded.

 

Asami leaned in for one more quick kiss before turning to leave, leaving an utterly stunned Akihito behind.

 

In Asami’s limo, he was smiling over such a catch. He thought with mild fascination how good it would be to claim the blond; it will be such fun turning a hunter against his own. 

 

“Kirishima, have a suit ready and sent to Akihito’s home, along with some flowers and chocolates, he looks like the sort of boy who likes sweet things.” 

 

“Hai Asami-sama.” 

 

Oh yes he was definitely looking forward to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating... Life really does suck sometimes

Akihito watched Asami walk out of the coffee shop while still sat on the floor.  
“What the hell.. My first kiss it was good though” he whispered to himself.  
He had never had time for girls growing up as all his time was taken up with training. His family had been drumming into his head since he was a child how important their work was, and he figured he had plenty of time so never bothered with girls… They had asked him of course, but he had always turned them down. It was always training or the fact that the girl in particular had no appeal for him.

Saturday came by very fast and Akihito found he was looking forward to the night. Saya had even stopped bugging him about going with him and had become very quiet around him. Dressed in the suit Asami had sent him, he walked downstairs to see his mother’s proud eyes glistening.  
“Aki-Chan you look so handsome tonight, you make sure you have fun, you deserve it, you have been working so hard, completing your training and saving an important man”  
“I will mother” Akihito grinned at his mother and then jumped when the doorbell was rung. “Looks like my ride is here see you guys later.” 

Akihito’s mother opened the door to see Suoh stood there “Takaba-san, are you ready?”  
“Yes Suoh-san” Akihito answered and walked out to the car. “Wow a limo?”  
“Yes Takaba-san, Asami-sama said only the best for you tonight.” Grinning slightly at Akihito’s blush he opened the door for Akihito and closed it again after the boy had got in. Akihito sat on the plush leather and fidgeted, he had never ridden is such luxury before, until he noticed the privacy screen was up. Being the inquisitive soul he was, he just had to have a look in all the draws and compartment’s, finding nothing of interest except a copious amount of tubes of lube, he shut them up in total embarrassment. 

At the club Akihito was escorted past all the people queuing to get in the prestigious club. Akihito glanced down the line to see his sister in the queue, groaning inwardly he hoped she wouldn’t cause any problems tonight. He didn’t notice Saya’s glare as he was guided into the club..

Inside the club Akihito stopped and stood in awe as he looked around the club, there were private areas all along the back walls and tabled seating areas all through the middle with a dance floor at the end. Suoh guided Akihito to a private area and requested he took a seat.  
“I will inform Asami-sama you are here Takaba-san.”  
“Ok, thank you Suoh-san” Akihito sat down and looked around nervously…  
The place was huge, lots of private areas, a huge bar, a dance floor and an open area with plenty of booths for guests to sit in comfort. It screamed money and power, Akihito even thought he spotted a famous name or two and kicked himself from not bringing his camera along. He closed his eyes and sat back into the chair to listen to the music and the general murmur of the conversations going on in the club.

Asami was sat at his desk when Suoh knocked on the door and opened it, “Asami-sama, Takaba-san is sat downstairs at your private table”  
“Thank you Suoh, what are the crowds like down there?”  
“It’s no busier than usual master, though I did see Takaba-san’s sister in the queue outside.”  
“Very well, thank you Suoh.” Asami left his office with Suoh and Kirishima in tow and entered the club floor. 

Akihito looked up when the club went quiet as everyone watched Asami walk towards Akihito.  
“Akihito welcome to my club” Akihito blushed at Asami’s use of his given name.  
“Thank you it’s a great club.” Asami sat down next to Akihito, close enough so there thighs was touching, Asami smirked as the boy blushed and looking a bit flustered. A waiter came over a brought them a bottle of champagne, Asami poured Akihito a glass and smiles inwardly as their fingers brushed against each other. After a few hours of chatting to Asami and being introduced to various people (as Asami’s saviour) Saya came up to them…

“Aki-Chan” Saya said “would you introduce me?” Saya was wearing her sexiest dress, black, low cut at the front and dropped down to just above her ass at the back.  
“Nee-san why are you here?” Akihito sat up straight as he looked up at his sister.  
“A friend had a membership card and invited me along.” Saya replied looking utterly smug.  
Akihito sighed “Asami-san this is my sister Takaba Saya.. Saya this is Asami-san”  
Asami felt Akihito sigh and knew that he didn’t want his sister there with them. Of course Asami didn’t either, he would never be able to seduce the boy with a third wheel there.  
“Takaba-san it is nice to meet you” Asami growled out while Saya beamed and plopped herself down next to Asami.

“You have a wonderful club Asami-san,” she looked over to an unhappy Akihito and smirked. “I do hope my little brother isn’t to annoying to you he never was one for conversation or girls. “ She sighed dramatically and continued her rambling.  
“You know…. I almost feel sorry for him, Daiki and I have had total freedom both with our training and personal lives. But Aki here has been kept by our parent’s side totally.” Another sigh. “He has been so sheltered, he is far too innocent. But” she continues enthusiastically “I am more than happy to keep you company.”  
Asami noticed how unhappy Akihito was and knew he could use this in his favour.. “Oh, do tell me more about Akihito-kun.” Saya beamed and went off into her own world telling Asami all about Akihito’s childhood, how he had never had a girlfriend, all of Akihito’s embarrassing moments, while pushing her chest into Asami’s arm and watching her little brother get more and more upset.

Akihito started to stand up to leave when Asami grabbed him and pulled him down into his lap, and pulled him into a searing kiss. Akihito struggled weekly at first but fell into the masterful kiss. Letting Akihito up for air he looked at Saya’s shocked face coldly and said “you see how it is Takaba-san and to be perfectly honest, you’re the sort of person I hate most…. If you will excuse us.”  
He looked down at a furiously blushing Akihito and whispered in his ear, “let’s go somewhere more… private, shall we?” and got up with Akihito still in his arms and walked out of the club and into his car which was, as always, ready for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the car Akihito sat in a corner nervously, he kept glancing at Asami, blushing then looking at the floor. Asami watched the boy fidget and blush and hid a grin by looking out the window.   
“Err Asami-san where are we going?” Akihito quietly asked.  
“My apartment”   
“Why?”   
“Why? Because I like you, I want to know you better… MUCH better” Asami said those last two words right in Akihito’s ear, and then licked it, sending shivers through Akihito.

“B-b-b-but I’m a guy, two guys is wrong” the boy stammered.   
“Wrong Akihito? No nothing is wrong where pleasure is concerned, if it feels good... And I assure you it will, how can it be wrong?” Asami pulled Akihito back into his lap, kissing all resistance out of the boy. He knew he would be scared, if he had taken his first kiss then undoubtedly he was a virgin.

The car pulled into the apartment garage and Asami got out with Akihito still in his arms, and walked to the elevator. Kirishima walked ahead to call the elevator down and Suoh followed behind his master. Reaching the apartment door Asami nodded to the two, he didn’t need to say a word they knew what was expected of them. Kirishima closed the door after Asami and the boy had entered and he and Suoh stood in front of it.

Once inside Asami placed Akihito down on a huge sofa, “would you like a drink Akihito?” Akihito nodded, he was already slightly drunk from the drinks in the club but that didn’t ease his nervousness. Asami placed a drink in front of Akihito and watched him jump in fright. “Calm down Akihito nothing bad will happen to you here!” The boy blushed, “I really should go Asami San, I have work tomorrow.” Asami wasn’t about to let the boy go, Akihito looked adorable to Asami and he pulled him back into his lap, causing Akihito to drop his glass, smashing it on the floor.   
“Oh I am so sorry Asami-san let me clean it up” he said as he jumped up and he proceeded to pick up the pieces before Asami could tell him not to worry about it.   
“Ouch damn glass shards” the boy cursed as he stood up to go wash the finger that he had cut. But Asami grabbed him.  
“Asami-san? What’s wrong?”   
He looked up to see Asami’s eyes flashing yet darkening. Asami put Akihito’s finger to his mouth and sucked off the blood. The taste was heavenly even for such a small drop.. He wanted more... Much more. Asami felt his vampiric side rising up and brutally squashed it down.   
“Let’s get a plaster on that shall we?” Asami said while removing Akihito’s finger.   
“Uh thanks,” he heard the boy whisper. After putting the plaster on Akihito’s finger he decided to wait no longer, he had to have the boy.. Now!

“Akihito look at me” he said gently, the boy looked up at him and was caught by his eyes.   
They look like pools of gold, Akihito thought to himself, so beautiful.  
Asami had considered hypnotising the boy but where was the fun in that. Akihito continued to look into Asami’s eyes and was captured he couldn’t take his eyes away from the older man’s they were so beautiful. Before he knew it, he was laying on Asami’s bed, naked.

How the hell did that happen? I never even noticed!   
Caught up in his own thoughts he failed to notice Asami had also stripped off his own clothes and lay next to him. Asami started to run his hands over Akihito’s body as if memorizing it, the boy was beautiful. He kissed Akihito’s neck earning a shudder from the boy.  
“Nnn Asami.. Stop.“   
“Never, my Akihito I want you and you will be mine..” Asami said as he moved down Akihito’s body, to his hardening nipples. Sucking on each one in turn, while pinching the other. The moans coming from the boy were entrancing, he needed to hear more. His hand moved to the boy’s hard member and stroked gently.   
“Hmmm well you’re defiantly enjoying this aren’t you?” Asami smirked as the boy moaned more.

Asami moved up to the boy’s neck and licked and sucked on the creamy white skin, leaving marks scattered all over his neck and chest. Again Asami forced back his vampire nature, to not bite that lovely smooth neck, he could almost hear the blood pumping and it was almost torturous.   
Akihito moaned under him and listening to those moans was almost like heaven to Asami, they were so erotic. Heaven and hell! He thought to himself as he continued to stroke the boy’s member until he slid down and took it into his mouth. Akihito gasped in shock as Asami swirled his cock around in his mouth like it was some sort of ice cream, while concentrating his tongue on the tip of Akihito’s cock.

“Oh god Asami what are you doing? That feels so good” Akihito panted  
Asami kept up the motions till he felt his boy’s balls swelling up. He got up and leaned over Akihito.  
“If it felt so good for you, would you do it for me?” Akihito looked up at Asami still panting hard   
“I … I don’t know.” The boy said quietly “I have never done this before!” Akihito blushed even more.   
Asami smirked down at his blushing shy boy.  
“Too soon for that hmm?” he purred as he took Akihito for another deep kiss while moving his hand back down to the boys cock.  
Asami rotated his thumb and forefinger firmly around that achingly  
sensitive ridge at the base of the swollen head. As he stroked down to the  
base of Akihito’s cock, he felt the boys thighs stiffened with arousal.  
Akihito ached to explode but didn't know what to do next, trembling he reached between them and rubbed Asami's cock. It was a wild sensation to feel another man’s hard cock throb against his hand while the moistness of his excitement wet his fingers. He heard Asami hiss with pleasure.  
Asami, amazed at the boys actions reached over to his night stand for the lube he always kept there and smothered his fingers. Gliding his hand from the boy’s member around to the taut ass to the place he really wanted to be. He caressed Akihito’s ass muscles slid his fingers down and rubbed his finger around the boy’s hole.   
“AAhhh what are you doing?” Akihito jerked away slightly.  
“Don’t worry this won’t hurt” Asami said and kissed Akihito again to calm and distract him from what he was doing with his hole. One finger in, rubbing around gently, then two, the boy was moaning and panting in between the kisses Asami was giving him.

Three fingers in, Asami was loosening and stretching Akihito’s hole, the boy suddenly let out an almighty moan “Nnnmmmaaahhhhhh.”   
“Hmmm looks like I found your sweet spot,” and continued to massage the boys prostate.   
“I think you’re ready now, take a deep breath Akihito and relax” Asami said as he slicked up his very hard cock, Akihito did as Asami told him but still shuddered as Asami entered him, gently but in one thrust.   
“AHHHHHH it hurts Asami! Take it out, take it out!” Akihito sobbed  
Asami didn’t move and gave the boy time to get used to his size. “Calm down Akihito, and just relax it won’t hurt for long” he whispered in Akihito’s ear, kissing his neck again in an effort to distract and calm his boy.

Akihito opened his damp eyes and saw the almost gentle look Asami was giving him and followed the man’s instructions and relaxed. Asami felt Akihito relax and slowly started to move, still kissing and caressing the boy under him until he felt the boy give himself to him fully.

Asami thrust hard and fast, basking in the heat he felt inside his boy, Akihito was moaning under him. It felt good… Too good, like this was where he was meant to be, he felt like he could do this forever. Never had he felt this way with a bed partner, but he was to enraptured with the things he was feeling to actually examine them.  
Akihito put his arms up around Asami’s shoulders and could feel the man’s back muscles flex with each thrust.  
”NNnnn Asami how can this feel so good? Aahhhh”   
Asami never missed the boy’s good spot once. His boy was moving his hips along with his, considering this was Akihito’s first time he was unbelievably sensitive Feeling his own pleasure rising he started to stroke Akihito’s cock,   
“Ahhh Asami” the boy moaned “I’m… I’m coming.”   
“Yes come for me my cute Akihito “   
“AHHHHHHH” the boy came hard over both of them and Asami felt like his cock was in a vice the boy got so tight, he came and he flooded Akihito’s insides with his seed with a deep grunt.

Akihito had passed out, so Asami pulled out and went to get a warm cloth to clean the boy up before having a shower himself. After showering he covered Akihito up with the covers and pulled the boy in close.  
“You are mine now Akihito, not matter what happens, who your family is or your being a hunter, you will have to kill me to escape me now.”   
Asami whispered to the sleeping boy. He pulled the boy in close and fell asleep with Akihito firmly in his arms and a smile on his face.


	5. the morning after

Asami woke to find Akihito still in his arms. Looking down at the boy, he remembered Saya’s conversation. She was right, the boy WAS far too trusting and innocent, he wondered if that was in part because of the way his parents raised him or if he was just naturally like that. It seemed as if he would simply blindly follow anyone whom he felt was a good person.

Akihito had totally gotten under his skin, and in just one week of knowing him! It had been a long, long time since that had last happened. Thinking back to the last time, it must have been a good 23 or so years, and that person had been the last reincarnation of his soul mate. Thinking back to his previous mates, he started to compare the similarities and differences between then and now. The allure, the passion, the hunger; the fire....Realisation hit him with full force! Akihito was the reincarnation of his soul mate.

The one who was the light in his world, destined to be his companion for all eternity. Vampires could always spot their soul mate’s reincarnations, a force so powerful it was beyond breakable. This time though, he hadn’t noticed at first because Akihito was male… Always before his soul had been in a female body.

Most purebloods would turn there soul mate, he never did though. It seemed that when you turned someone they lost some of their innocence somehow. He had always been content to love his mate ‘til death, then await her rebirth. It was more painful this way, yes, but this way his mate seemed to keep their purity. But now, even though it was just a drop, he had tasted Akihito’s blood, and it was intoxicating. He knew he would want more. He knew this time if he was not careful, he would turn Akihito.

He realised though, that now, this was no longer about turning the boy against his hunter background. This was about reclaiming his soul mate. His ‘beloved’. This must have been why it was so easy to take the boy. Deep down Akihito’s soul recognised him. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him again, happy in the knowledge that he had his mate back.

Akihito awoke to find Asami holding him in his sleep, and feeling the tinge of a very sore lower back. Remembering last night he blushed furiously, closed his eyes again and started thinking…. God what did I do? And with a guy, and I let him take me so easily. I hardly even tried to stop him, but… Damn it felt good and god what the hell is this feeling? This isn’t natural though, this should be with a girl, but I have never found a girl I like before. Shit, what should I tell dad… and Saya…. God she is going to be furious with me, she has always been a bit off with me, and I know she wanted Asami… Oh god she is going to kill me, no one has ever talked to her like that… 

Akihito let out a sigh and opened his eyes again to see Asami looking at him.  
“Sleep well my Akihito?” he purred into Akihito’s ear.  
“My? Since when am I yours?” Akihito questioned.  
“Ahhh but you are... Now...” Asami said with a smug look.  
“So, just because we slept together once... That makes me yours?” Akihito asked growing red again.  
“I like you Akihito.. I must have more of you; you excite me like no other has in…. in a long time. I will not let you escape me Akihito, I will not interfere with your hunter work but I must have you!” Asami leaned in to kiss all resistance out of Akihito, grinning inwardly when Akihito put his arms around his neck and threw himself into the kiss.


	6. Betrayal

Across the city, Saya was quietly brooding at home, her brother had not come home last night, so it was obvious what had happened.   
“Damn you Aki, I want him, I have never seen such a perfect man… I will have him. No man has ever been able to turn me down more than once, not even ones who already had girlfriends or wives... I have won them all, just like I WILL have Asami. Though he will have to sort his attitude out... No one speaks to me like that. First though, I will have to get you out of the picture. Sorry little brother but this is war and you are the enemy.”   
She was used to always getting what she wanted and had decided that this time around would be no different. She was competitive like that and not even family could stop her vindictive ways.

Later that day she was out hunting, maybe if she could find a group of vampires, willing to do her bidding or suffer the consequences, then she could put her plan in motion. If Aki was captured and broken... Maybe he would be so traumatised he would never want a man to touch him again, then he would reject Asami or Asami would reject him for being impure and she could move in to comfort the man…..

It wasn’t the best laid plan, but it was effective in her opinion. Some part of her felt guilty for doing this to her younger brother, but she wanted Asami, no matter what.

Saya knows just how to lure vampires out, she wanders around an old part of town looking helpless, waiting and watching. She knows as soon as its dark they will try to surround her, but she is ready. Her anti-vampire weapon is easily concealed but is quick to withdraw, and she is a master, having been trained for well over 20 years, since childhood, in its use.

Darkness fell and she soon felt the eyes that had been watching her coming out. Four vampires, three men and one woman surrounded her.   
“What do we have here guys?” the biggest one growled.  
“Dinner,” the woman sneers.   
Saya smirks, “Is that what you think?”   
“Oh yes little lady, that is most definitely what we think… Dinner and fun” the big one says while leering down at Saya.

“Oh? I don’t think so” Saya responds smugly while backing away.   
The four vampires close in on Saya, who to their surprise, whips out her weapon.   
“You think that little tube is going to stop us?” the woman growls out.   
“Yes actually... I do.” And the weapon quickly extends out into a silver staff with a curved blade at one end. 

Saya moves fast, spinning her hand in a round about motion to decapitate the female vampire’s head in one quick slash. She then turns on the three frightened men, backing them into a corner.   
“You’re a hunter?” the smallest one whimpers.  
“Yes... And one of the best,” comes Saya’s smug reply.   
“Please, we are sorry,” the little one whispers. 

They were just a lowlife group of newly turned vampires still unused to their skills and powers, who had banded together for safety until they could become stronger.

“I will consider letting you live,” Saya sneers down at them. “If you will do a little something for me.”   
“What? Anything at all,” they all said together while grovelling down before her.   
Saya took out a photograph of Akihito, “See this boy, he will be here later tonight to watch for you and other vampires... I want you to capture him and….. ‘Play’ with him to your heart’s content, but be sure NOT to kill him.”   
The big one took the photo, “We can do anything we like to him?”   
“Yes, anything at all, mess him up good, but again I state do NOT kill him or let him die.” And to make her point, she quickly points her blade under the big one’s neck. “Just remember what will happen to you if he dies…”  
The big one was extremely scared when the extra sharp metal broke his skin, and it started to burn all around the area the staff touched. Saya woman lowered it and he breathed a sigh of relief. He then looked back at the photograph.  
“He is tasty, oh this will be our pleasure,” he leered while drooling all over Akihito’s photo.


	7. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito up to his neck (literally) in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long time to post life has had me down thro illness and i actually completed a collage course.. at my grand old age lol

Part 7

“Ok I’m off dad, I’ll call you when I’ve spotted them!” Akihito yells while heading out the door. The information he’d received gave him a specific time and he didn’t want to be late.  
“Ok son, be careful, this is one of the nastier sides of town.” His father replies while sharpening his favourite sword.   
“Yeah I will!” Akihito grinned at his dad as he grabbed his coat to leave.   
Saya poked her head out of the kitchen,   
“Oh yes DO be careful Aki” Saya said, the sarcasm literally dripping from her words.   
Akihito looked back at her, she looked weird, almost… smug, but he shook it off and cheerfully replied that he would be careful. She was his sister after all so what’s the worst that could happen?  
After a short trip on the metro, Akihito arrived in the fallen down suburb, he looked around uneasily and made his way to the designated stakeout area. After setting up all his equipment he sat down with a flask of hot chocolate to wait, not that he had long to wait as it was almost dark.  
The big vampire watched Akihito enter the building and go up to the roof, soon he would go up and grab the boy and then the fun would begin. Although they haven’t learnt many of their vampire skills yet Saya has assured them that although Akihito was trained, he wasn’t trained to her level because he’s not a hunter that kills.  
He crept into the building and up the stairs and finds the roof door wide open, amazed at his good luck and Akihito’s stupidity for not shutting the door, he crept up behind him.  
Akihito sits next to an air vent, smiling at the warm air coming from it.  
‘Handy thing to sit by on a cold night’ he thinks to himself while he watches the streets below. He hears a shuffling sound from behind him so he looks around suspiciously, and sees a cat pouncing on a rat. A little relieved that he was over reacting, he turned to go back to watching the street, when he feels a sharp pain to the back of his neck….and then nothing but darkness.

The vampire crouched down behind the vent to await a good moment to strike. When the opportunity arose, he put his plan in motion. .. He picked up the unconscious boy and carried him back downstairs, wait a few minutes until the street is clear, then he ran into the building where his fellow vampires await him and the boy….

Asami sat in his office, tracking Akihito’s movements on his Laptop. He had put a monitor on Akihito while the boy was asleep, it was a new technology his subordinates had created. It was a barely visible skin patch which sent off a very strong GPS wave signal to whatever device he’d logged into on a specific frequency. It would monitor the boy’s position, movements and his vital signs. Asami grinned down at the moving dot, blinking away and made a note to get Kirishima give his men in the science department a raise.

A few hours later and Akihito’s vital signs on the computer starts moving irregularly, he looks down at the monitor and sees his vital signs have dropped.  
“Kirishima get in here!” Asami yelled while standing up so fast his chair fell over.   
Kirishima rushed through the door. “Yes Master?”   
“Something’s happened to Akihito... Get the car now!” Asami demanded while he raced towards the door.  
“At once, Master.” And Kirishima rushed out to the garage to get the car ready.

Asami transferred the monitor data to his phone before he left and by the time he made it down to the parking garage, Suoh sat around the driver’s seat, waiting on him to enter. After showing Suoh where to go they head off with a car following, full of his own men.   
When they arrived at the address, Asami called all his men together and warned them not to let on to Akihito that they are vampires. He ordered them to capture whoever has Akihito and take them back to Sion’s basement for questioning.

The big vampire threw Akihito down on the floor.   
“Tie him up Shino,” he orders the smaller vampire.   
“Ok Masa, Rio will you help get him up on that chair please?” Shino appealed to the other vampire who was a bit bigger than him. Rio looked at him and nodded, as usual he never spoke. They got him in the chair and tied him to it.

Masa got a jug of water and poured it over Akihito’s head. “Time to wake up pretty!” he sneered.   
Akihito, after jumping suddenly from his slumber by the sudden impact of the semi cold water shook his head and took a few seconds to take in his surroundings. It took him a few seconds to realize he couldn’t move.   
“What the hell! What’s going on? Why am I tied up?” Akihito wanted to yell but it came out as a mere whisper, his head hurt so badly.   
Masa punched the confused blond in the stomach and then in the face.   
“You want to know why your here, pretty?”   
Akihito paled as some guy he didn’t know almost drooled over him, licking his lips and showing his fangs.  
“You’re here because someone wanted you hurt, they must really hate you pretty, they said we could do whatever we liked with you, anything at all.”  
Akihito looked horrified when he realized the guy was staring right at his groin.   
“Oh hell no.. No way, stop looking at me like that, who wanted me hurt? Tell me!” Akihito demanded.   
“You think you’re in any position to make demands? “ Shino blurted out and then paled and backed away when Masa glared at him.

“Sorry pretty, they never said who they were and even if they did, I doubt they would want you to know! “Masa said sarcastically.   
Akihito struggled, trying to free himself when Masa hit him again, sending his head back revealing his neck.   
“OH! What a pretty neck,” Masa said while licking his lips again. The pulsing from the blonde’s vein drew him like moth to a flame.  
“NO!” Akihito shouted, panicking. “Don’t bite me.”   
“Silence!” Masa shouted and slapped Akihito hard in the face, marring the smooth skin. He then turned and ordered Shino to gag the boy. After this was done he walked around behind Akihito.

“Now pretty where shall we begin?” he purred.  
“Shino, go watch the stairs, I know we blocked them but I don’t want anything to disturb this pretty boy and I,” Masa ordered.   
The fear kept mounting rapidly inside Akihito when he realized what this man had planned for him. Was this the end?  
Shino nodded and stood at the top of the stairs.   
It started slowly, painfully and what seemed like hours to Akihito was in fact just a few minutes. After a moment he heard people coming up the stairs and could barely make out the smaller vampire running over to the larger one to tell him there were men coming up and removing the barrier.   
Masa would wait no longer, if he was going to be disturbed he was going to taste the boy now.

Asami’s men converged on the building quietly, searching room by room, until they discovered the third floor was blocked off by furniture. The men quickly moved all the furniture and continued up the stairs to find a big open room with Akihito beaten up and tied to a chair. This alone was enough to make Asami furious but what topped it was the big vampire, with his teeth sunk into an unconscious Akihito, drinking deeply from his neck….


	8. Rescue

Part 8

Kirishima and Suoh hear their boss in their minds.. They know what to do. Out came the anti-vampire guns that the two men can wield due to still being human. Asami though, he sees red…

Masa doesn’t even notice the three men who have just arrived; he is so intent on drinking Akihito’s blood that he forgets everything but the taste of the blood. Shino and Rio though see the three men barge into the room and get ready to attack; they look at each other and nod. 

They charge at the three men with fingers that have changed to a claw like shape smiling inwardly at the pathetic little guns two of the men have. Only to find themselves stopped and stuck, unable to move, each staring down the barrel of a very long ornately decorated gun. The last thing they see is the two men sneering down the barrels of each gun.. a bang is heard.. . Both Rio and Shino turn to dust.

Masa looks up when he hears the bang and see’s Rio and Shino turn to dust but he has no time to think about it as he is enveloped in a red mist, strong hands from nowhere rip him from Akihito’s neck and he is thrown violently to the floor. Stunned he shakes himself and gets up but the mist descends again and throws him across the other side of the room. Again and again this happens until Masa is out cold.

Asami reforms back to normal and rushes to Akihito’s side, whom Kirishima has already untied and placed on the floor. Akihito’s neck is a total mess from having the vampire ripped from him.   
“He has lost to much blood” Asami says to Kirishima “and he has been badly beaten, I am going to take him to the hospital, it will be faster my way, you two take that one back to Sion, make sure he is comfortable in ‘that’ room, then join me at the hospital.”  
“Hai master.” Both men say in unison 

Asami scoops Akihito up, the red mist descends again and it filters out of a window and is gone.   
“I’ll never get tired of seeing that!” Kirishima remarks to Suoh, who nods in agreement.   
“Right let’s get this bastard to Sion!” Kirishima mutters while giving Masa a kick to the head.   
They tie Masa up with rope that is a blend of hemp rope and silver strands, smirking as it burns the big Vampire and carry him down to the car. They throw him in the boot and drive off to Sion. 

Arriving at Sion, they drag Masa down to the basement, via the secret entrance only they and Asami know about, and go to ‘that’ room. The room is nothing special to look at there is a big chair that has metal restraints; there are chains on the walls, and no windows.   
Masa wakes to find himself burning from the rope and being dragged into a plain looking room. “Hey what’s going on release me else you will regret it, I have powerful friends”   
Kirishima and Suoh just smirk down at him and dump him in the chair and attaches the restraints while watching as the room lights up, reacting to the presence of a vampire… 

Struggling to get out of the chair, Masa feels all his strength leave him   
“What the hell??? What is this?” he screams.   
“This you stupid insignificant pathetic vampire, is a anti vampire room, the wards on the walls will keep you week and prevent you from escaping, even if you get out of that chair. This will keep you secure until our master comes to deal with you” Kirishima smirks down at Masa and both he and Suoh leave the room to Masa’s shouts of “who is your master?” slamming the door behind them.

On the roof of the hospital the red mist descends onto the empty helicopter pad and reforms as Asami and Akihito, the boy is very pale and shivering so Asami opens the roof door and almost runs to the ER. Rushing in Asami sees his own doctor there waiting and he is once again glad he trained Kirishima so well; he must have called Dr Hoshi and had him meet Asami there.

Dr Hoshi takes one look at Asami and the boy and takes him to a private room, calls his assistant and has her set up for a blood transfusion. He takes a sample of Akihito’s blood to run to make sure they give the boy the right blood type and has the sample rushed through. While he waits, Hoshi starts to clean up Akihitos’s neck. “Asami sama , I will need to give him stiches, the boy is lucky he hasn’t got a gaping hole in his neck.” Hoshi grabs what he needs from a cart outside the roon and proceeds to stich up the boys neck. Ten minutes later Hoshi’s assistant walks in with the correct blood for Akihito and starts the transfusion.

“He will likely be out for a while Asami-Sama, I will come back and check on him periodically and test his blood to make sure he hasn’t caught anything from the vampire.. Thankfully he is not a pureblood vampire so Takaba san won’t be turned.”   
“Thank you Hoshi” Asami says as he watches the Dr leave the room.   
Asami looks down at Akihito “how could you be so careless Akihito? You’re supposed to be a hunter, those three was pathetic excuses for vampires” he whispers as he strokes Akihito’s face.  
“I will make him pay; he took what is mine and even took that which I have not fully tasted yet.” He leans in to kiss Akihito gently, before sitting back to watch his boy for a bit longer.

A short while later Kirishima knocks on the door and informs Asami that the vampire is settled in the room awaiting him. Asami nods and starts to say something when the door is flung open and Akihito’s parents rush into the room.  
“Aki!! My Aki” his mother cries as she rushes to his side.   
Akihito’s father looks at Asami “and you sir are whom?”

Asami stands and introduces himself “Asami Ryuichi”   
“Ahhh Asami san, Aki has told us all about you it’s a pleasure to meet you... But can I ask how did you know Aki was hurt?” Takaba Rei asks.  
Asami looks down at Akihito’s father but fails to see any resemblance to his boy   
“I have ‘contacts’ all over town and most of my people know Takaba san saved me. So when one of them saw him being attacked they called me. I got a few men together and simply got him back” Asami says making it sound like it was no problem at all.

Asami gets up to leave. “Now you’re here, I will take my leave. I didn’t want him waking up and being all alone wondering what happened. My dr will be in shortly he was running tests to make sure the vampire that got him wasn’t infected with anything. Also the vampires that attacked him… I have taken care of them. I will come back and see him when he is recovered.” and leaves the room.

Masa is still struggling in the chair when the door opens and Asami walks in.   
“Who are you? Release me” Masa screams at Asami.   
“Who am i?” Asami stares Masa down; Masa can feel the power radiating from the man before him.   
“I am the one who is your master, you are nothing and no one and I am the one who will decide if you live or die. You are going to tell me exactly why you attacked Akihito.” Asami turns his eyes purple and continues to stare into Masa’s eyes. Masa feels like a hand is reaching inside his head and grabbing his very soul.

“Who are you?” Masa whispers fearfully.  
“TELL ME” Asami demands as he takes control of Masa’s mind.  
Masa’s eyes glaze over and he mumbles a “yes master,” as Asami delves into Masa’s mind and see’s what happened when Masa met Saya.   
Asami lets go of Masa and turns to Kirishima, “go and investigate Akihito’s sister.”   
“Yes master” and Kirishima leaves the room. Asami looks back down at Masa and grabs his throat “you are not even worthy enough for me to drink your blood! You are trash.”   
He grabs Masa’s head and squeezes, crushing Masa’s skull and watching with a satisfied smirk as Masa turns to dust.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Akihito wakes to find himself in hospital and with his mother sat in a chair at his side, asleep.  
“Mother? What happened where am I?” Akihito askes quietly  
“Aki!” Akihito looks up to see his father walk into the room.  
“Good your awake, you have been asleep for hours.” Takaba Rei tells him.  
“What happened to me? I remember getting to the rooftop and setting up then nothing till some big guy had me tied to a chair hitting me saying someone wanted me messed up.” Akihito asks his father looking utterly confused  
“As for why and who son I don’t know, but Asami san saved you. It seems some of his contacts saw you getting attacked and called him. He got you out and to the hospital.”  
Rei looks down at his son. “More importantly how could you be so careless? I thought I trained you better than this. You’re supposed to be an expert in stealth, yet you let this happen...” Rei ranted at Akihito waking his wife.  
“Rei… Calm down these things happen occasionally, or do I need to remind you of all the times I have pulled your ass out of the fire?” Takaba Ruri asked her husband while glancing at Akihito and winking at him.  
Akihito grins back at his mother. “So Asami saved me huh?” he says quietly to himself. Ruri looks at her son after hearing the whisper and is a little shocked that Akihito has dropped the honorifics. Akihito notices the strange look his mother is giving him, when Daiki bursts in  
“Aki my boy what did you do this time!!!” he grins down at his little brother.  
Akihito grins back and replies “Ohh well you know me nii-san!!” and pokes his tongue out at his older brother.  
Ruri watches her sons laughing with each other, ‘Something happened between Aki and Asami-San. He doesn’t seem to bothered by whatever it is, maybe this friendship with Asami-San will be good for him.. He never had many chances to make friends, Rei kept him so close.’ She sighs as the door opens and DR Hoshi walks in.

“Ahh you must be Takaba-kun’s family” he smiled at them.  
“Asami-Sama said you would be along.” Hoshi looks down at Akihito, “well my boy you have had a very lucky escape, thankfully the vampire that bit you wasn’t carrying anything nasty. Now we had to give you 10 stiches to your neck so please be careful for the next few days, they are dissolvable stiches so you won’t need to come back. So once you your blood levels are good again you can go home.”  
Hoshi takes a look at the blood transfusion bag, sees it’s almost empty so takes another small sample of Akihito’s blood to test to see if he needs any more.  
“Ok I’ll be back soon so you just lay there and rest for now.” Hoshi smiles at Akihito, ruffles his head and leaves the room.

A few hours later Dr Hoshi returns “well my boy your blood levels are all fine now so you can go home. But you are to rest and undertake no hunter activities until all this bruising has faded and the stiches healed, am I understood my boy?” Hoshi gives Akihito a stern look  
Akihito is about to reply when Ruri interrupts him. “He understands Dr and so do we, we will make sure he takes it easy.” Ruri glares at her son. “Won’t you Aki?”  
“Yes mother” Akihito replies meekly, he turns away and mutters to himself “I knew women are scary!”

Once they arrive home Ruri puts Akihito to bed and starts fussing in the kitchen mumbling how Aki needs a good meal inside him. Ruri hears the front door slam and sticks her head out to see Saya walk in  
“Where have you been? We have been trying to call you,” demands Ruri, her brown eyes flashing in anger  
“Oh hi mother I was just out with friends and my phone battery died, why? What’s happened?” Saya asks innocently  
“Aki was attacked, no don’t worry his is fine he is up in his room resting. It seems Asami-san saved him, though he lost a lot of blood when the vampire bit him.” Ruri states while glaring at her daughter.  
“Oh my god.. But he is ok right?” Saya says while trying to not look furious that Aki wasn’t broken like she wanted AND, that Asami had saved him.  
“Yes yes he will be fine in a few days” Ruri says while gently pushing Saya out of the kitchen. “Now go clean-up for dinner”  
Saya grins at her mother, nods her head and leaves to go to her room. In her room she punches her pillows in fury. “Damn damn damn” she fumes. “Right so if pathetic vampires like that can’t do it I will just have to tame some stronger ones.” She smirks to herself and gets changed to go join her family.

Across town Asami is sat in his office discussing the day with Kirishima and Suoh  
“Kirishima, as well as putting a watch on Akihito’s sister I want you to look into Masa’s background. Going into his head was more profitable than I could have thought. I got more information from him than I probably would have done at that meeting Akihito interrupted. “  
“That’s a relief master. I know how important that meeting was”  
Asami nods and continues.  
“He was defiantly turned by Vanessa, she is getting careless though and Masa overheard her talking to a servant. It seems she has finally decided she wants to try to take me on.”  
Asami smirks. “Considering I sired her, she knows she can’t face me directly. So she is turning people all over, not just here in japan but mostly in Korea where she has based herself and she is coming out of the shadows more. So much so, the world knows about us all now and the hunters are looking into us purebloods. We must find her before she brings to much attention to us all”


	10. Soulmate

Part 10

The next day Saya decides to go to the Hunter Headquarters, that pathetic group was useless.. A stronger, bigger group should do the trick, Saya muses while smirking at the thought of consoling Asami once her little brother is out of the way. Ignoring the tiny bit of guilt, making its presence felt in the back of her mind she walks into the building she nods to the guards and goes into the huge reference room that homes the hunter library.

While searching through all the references she comes across the Ryukyu clan. They have about 100 members according to the reports, and seem to be one of the strongest groups in the city, controlling a good 60% of the city.  
“Perfect!” Saya mutters while congratulating herself on finding the perfect group.  
“Hmm let’s see.. Lots of illegal activities, drugs, women, guns.. They are operating as the perfect yakuza clan. This is just the sort of information they wouldn’t want in ‘official’ hands.”  
She looks down and notes that it was Akihito who gathered most of this information with their father while he was still training; she grins to herself and takes the file to use as a bribe.

That night she walks up to the large traditional house, climbs over the wall, and avoids the guards patrolling around the beautiful gardens. At the front door she slides it open and walks in, after a few minutes of searching she finds the main hall where the leader Ryukyu Taho presides over his clan.

From the other side of the door she can hear a rowdy chattering and laughter. After sliding open the door, silence descends upon the room as all eyes from the 10 men in the room, turn to her, as she calmly enters the room and walks towards the head of the clan.  
“I am Takaba Saya, you may have heard of me. I have an offer I would like to put to you.” She states while looking directly at Ryukyu Taho.  
“I see, and what would this offer be Takaba san?” Ryukyu asks while staring down at the woman who had the courage to enter his home uninvited.  
“I want you to kill someone for me, nothing that is beyond your abilities.” Saya replied while keeping a tight eye one all in the room.  
“And what will I get in return for doing this little thing for you?” Ryukyu eyes Saya closely, watching her body movements in hopes of understanding of her abilities.  
Saya holds out a file, “this is all the information the hunter’s guild has on your clan. It will be yours after you kill the boy I want dead. You may also know the person who gathered all this info on you, is the same person I want dealt with.”  
“If I could see the file, I wish to know if its worthy enough for me to do as you ask..” Ryukyu snaps his fingers and holds out his hand for the file, which Saya hands over.  
Ryukyu glances over the file, “very well I will do as you ask, who is the boy you want dead?”  
Saya hands over a photo of Akihito, “this boy Takaba Akihito.” While smirking at the thought of consoling Asami once her brother is out of the way  
Ryukyu looks troubled as he looks at the photo of Akihito, he looks over at another man and mentally talks to him ‘Takashi, call in Kai and Jin, it seems this girl is in for a world of trouble.’ Takashi nods and leaves the room and then returns a few moments later.  
Saya watches Takashi leave and return but fails to notice to small spiders crawling across the floor. Ryukyu watches Kai and Jin as then make their way to Saya, before the two transformed vampires reach Saya, he looks up at Saya  
“I am sorry, I will have to decline.” Ryukyu nods slightly to the two spiders and they slowly creep up Saya’s body so she doesn’t notice them.  
“What? Why?” she demands furiously.  
“It seems you want a boy whom the master has under his protection. The master has warned us that a woman wanted his mate dead, and if she was to turn up we was to.. ‘Delay’ her.” Ryukyu nods to Kai and Jin and they finish climbing up Saya.  
Saya suddenly notices one of the spiders and goes to swot it, but she fails to notice the other. Kai bites her, and then jumps off, transforming back into humanoid form. Jin does the same but when back in human form realises he has a broken arm from where Saya swotted him.  
Saya slumps to the floor she can feel the poison already. “Who… Who is your master? Tell me that at least before I die…”  
Ryukyu stands over Saya as she falls the rest of the way to the floor. “Die Takaba san? Who said you would die… That poison will just put you and a sleep like state, somewhat akin to a coma. As for the master.. You will find out in all due time but know this HE is the original vampire the one who sired us all, the last of his kind!” He smirks as Saya’s eyes widen before she loses consciousness.  
“Takashi arrange for her to be taken to the hospital anonymously. The master didn’t want her dead for fear it would upset his mate.” Takashi nod at his master and picks Saya up to take her away.

Across the city a family sleeps, unknowing that one of their own is in trouble and that they are being watched by more than one pair of eyes. Asami floats into Akihito’s room through the open window to watch his mate. He looks down fondly showing expressions he is not willing to let the boy see just yet and strokes his face. He gives a small smile when Akihito turns his face into Asami’s hand and mumbles Asami’s name in his sleep. Asami leans in and steals a gentle kiss before floating back out of the window and going to get Ryukyu’s report.  
Across the street another pair of eyes watches the house, only these eyes are not so friendly. “So our master has found his soul mate again, what a surprise that’s she is male this time. Now is my chance, before the boy falls utterly, I will claim him, turn him and order him to kill his beloved. Hahahahaha Ohh this will be sweet…. Ohh Asami.. You never should have thrown me away all those centuries ago. I was far more suited to you than she was. Together we could have ruled the world, now I will have you dead and I will rule the world alone.” The woman turns and flies off.


	11. Hunger

The woman sent 2 of her best followers to watch over the Takaba house and more importantly right into Akihito’s window. Over the course of the week Akihito was recovering from the vampire attack, the vampires had noted all who came and went from the house. They noted that the person who visited Akihito the most was a boy the same age as their target, so one night after they boy had left one of the vampires followed him.

Akihito awakes to find a note stuck to his window, Akihito gasps in shock as he reads it. ‘We have your friend, the dark haired boy, Kou. Come to warehouse 28 in the south docks tonight if you want him returned safe. Do NOT tell your family or any officials, or the boy and all his family afterwards will die and then be turned into the same as us.’

Akihito slumps down in shock, and immediately tried to ring Kou. A woman’s voice answers, “Takaba I assume?”  
“Yes, where’s Kou what have you done to him?” Akihito demands, almost screaming down the phone  
“Calm down boy.. He is fine.. For now.. if he stays that way will depend on you, do what the note says and he will be let go unharmed as promised.” The woman orders. Akihito can almost see her sneering and smirking down the phone line  
Akihito ignores her orders to calm down. “Let me talk to Kou”  
“Aki? Aki is that you?” Kou says in a quiet shaky voice  
Akihito breathes a sigh of relief at hearing Kou’s voice “Kou don’t you worry just be good and I’ll get you out of this ok, just do as they ask and be good ok?.... HEY” Akihito screams back down the phone as it is ripped from Kou’s hand.  
The woman is back. “you have spoken to your friend. Now I assume you will do as ordered?”  
Akihito sighs “yes, I will be there alone as you asked.”  
“Good” the woman sneers and hangs up the phone on Akihito.  
Akihito drops the phone and looks at the door; he ponders telling his father, but decides to do as the woman asks. “Why did it have to be a woman? So damn scary that one, and I have not even seen her yet. If all women are like her and Saya, it’s no wonder I have never had a girlfriend. And what about Asami? He got me into bed so damn easily.”  
Akihito remembering that night his hands unknowingly wonder his body just like Asami’s did, his nipples become erect, his breathing becomes hitched, and his right hand wonders down to his cock. Eyes closed he starts to rub up and down, fast then slow, soft then hard, until he cums over his stomach.  
Gasping in embarrassment at what he had just done, not the masturbation itself but doing it while thinking of another man. He sighs “maybe I’m just not cut out for girls; I never found one I really like. They are all freaky scary fighting over guys!” He remembers the two girls who got into a slapping fight over him while he was in his last year of high school and shudders.

 

Later that evening, just as its getting dark, Akihito grabs his camera and turns the setting to ‘special’. Grinning he remembers his father telling him, that they can’t exactly have it saying ‘vampire’, in case the camera fell into the wrong hands. If he was going to go down, he was going to go down fighting, AND take a load of them with him.

Arriving at the building he checks his camera one last time, takes a deep breath, and enters the building. He walks into a large room and see’s Kou gagged and tied and gagged to a chair at the end of the room. ‘Why is he not in the middle? Don’t they usually put hostages in the middle of rooms?’ he pondered to himself’.  
“Kou!” he shouts and starts to run to his friend.  
Then is why he finds out why Kou is at the back of the room, the vampires wanted room to surround him. Quickly the men surrounded him; Akihito saw there must have been about 20 of them. He saw there fangs glistening and raised his camera. The vampires looked at each other and sneered in unison, they started to move towards Akihito. He sneered back at a few of them and saw them hesitate, they would have known he was a hunter, did they think him defenceless?  
Camera raised he started taking pictures the flash going off at a very fast rate, the first vampire screamed as the flash of light hit him and turned to dust, then another and another. Akihito didn’t stop flashing and taking pictures until all the vampires had turned to dust. Akihito panting furiously ran to Kou and ungagged him.  
“Kou are you ok?” Akihito gasped out while finishing untying him.  
“Yeah I’m ok man but watch out the chick is still here” Kou looked terrified as he spoke of the woman “she is crazy and she has it in for you, what the hell you done to piss her off?”  
“I honestly don’t know” Akihito said as he helped his friend up “but c’mon let’s get out of here ok?”  
Kou nodded and they ran to the door when a black mist surrounded them and then reformed into the woman Akihito had spoken to on the phone.  
“And where do you think you’re going? She asked the boys  
Akihito and Kou stopped dead still “you said you would let Kou go free if I came so I came! Now tell me who you are and let Kou go!” Akihito demanded while going for his camera…  
“You think that little thing can stop me? Well no matter I did say he could go.. And he can. I have what I want.” She looked at Kou “run little boy… Run before I change my mind.”  
Kou looked at Akihito, who nodded for him to go. “Go on.. I’ll be ok, go!”  
Kou looked at his best friend tears forming in his eyes, and ran.  
“So…” Akihito looked at the woman who was stunningly beautiful… She had long red hair, but with strange purple eyes. “Care to tell me what this is all about?”  
“Not yet, no” she answered watching Akihito raise his camera.  
Akihito backed away as fast as he could when she started walking towards him and flashed his camera at her. Nothing happened, he flashed again and again but she kept on coming.  
“Didn’t you know little boy, sunlight does not affect the likes of me.” She was right in front of him and forced him to look into her eyes, grinning as he struggled. Her eyes flashed and Akihito stopped, hypnotised by her eyes.  
“Now you will come with me and we will put on a show for him…..” she laughed while turning back to a black mist and took Akihito with her.

At Asami’s office he noticed form his monitor on Akihito that his heart rate was going nuts and it was moving fast, he continued to watch as it stopped in the dockyard area. As he continues to watch, the monitor first becomes calm then rises slightly then calm again, then it goes off the chart, then stops, dead, but it moves. He transfers all the data to his phone and calls Kirishima and Suoh to get the car.  
“Suoh, follow Akihito’s tracker” he all but shouts at Suoh who nods and shuts the door for Asami as Kirishima gets in the passenger side.  
They speed through the city to a large house on the outskirts.  
“Suoh as soon as we get Akihito free I want you to get him the hell out of here and someplace safe, Kei you are with me to help me deal with whoever has him and if it’s her.. Well you know to take precautions.” Asami looks down at his two best men and turns to enter the house.  
Inside the house the woman ties one of Akihito’s hands to a bed and strips him from the waist down. Still hypnotised he does whatever she asks of him.  
“Make yourself hard for me” she orders and smirks as Akihito does just that. “Stay hard till our guest of honour is here and do not come.”  
Grinning as she watched the boy rub his cock until hard, she prepares herself for the show. Hearing Asami and his men enter the house and slowly come up the stairs she straddles Akihito, un-hypnotises him and starts to ride him.

Asami comes up the stairs to Akihito shouts of ‘no, get off me, stop it, please get off me, I don’t want this’ but intertwined with the refusals there are moans and cries of Asami’s name. He bursts the door open to see his boy with his hands ties to the top of the bed and ‘that’ woman raping him. And his beloved boy crying for him.  
He mutters a quick spell under his breath that puts Akihito to sleep. The woman see’s this and leans in to try to bite Akihito, before she can reach his neck Asami turns to mist. He throws the woman off of Akihito and into a wall, he looks at Suoh who rushes over cuts the ropes and wraps Akihito up in a blanket before rushing off with him.  
The woman rises from the floor and with a speed faster than the eye can see, sends Kirishima against a wall.  
“Vanessa why are you doing this?” Asami growls at her  
“Why? Why? That should be obvious; I got thrown away all those centuries ago for ‘that’? That stupid woman you loved so much. It’s taken me this long to find her. What a surprise to find her a man this time AND a hunter to boot! No matter though, I will beat you now and then take him for myself, all those years researching your people for you before she came along, did you think I didn’t learn anything?”  
Vanessa mutters strange sounding words that Asami recognises as spells of his people the true vampires and before he can defend himself, he himself is thrown through a wall. Stunned he shakes his head as he is thrown through another wall and knocked out briefly. Before he can recover, Vanessa sits on his chest and bites his neck trying to drink all his blood  
Asami can feel himself weakening as Vanessa drains him of blood, until Kirishima comes to his rescue he pulls out the specially designed gun made for purebloods and shoots Vanessa, who falls back off of Asami, it won’t kill her but it shattered her into mist.  
Kirishima rushes to his master and see’s that he is out cold, although the weapon was designed not to affect him, he had been severely weakened from blood loss. Kirishima manages to pick up his master and get him out of the house and into the car before Vanessa reforms herself.  
Kirishima drives Asami back to his penthouse and carries him up to the apartment to find Suoh and Akihito there.  
“This was the safest place I could think of” Suoh remarked to Kirishima’s surprised look to see the boy there  
Kirishima nods “help me get the master to bed that bitch nearly drained him.”  
They put Asami in the bed and place Akihito next to him.  
A few hours later Akihito wakes up to see Asami lying next to him. He pokes the man hoping to wake him and to get some answers.  
“Asami, Asami wake up” Akihito gently nudges the man  
He watches as Asami slowly opens his eyes and gasps in surprise when he sees Asami’s eyes are red “Asami? Are you ok?”  
Asami wakes feeling a hunger like he hasn’t felt in eons, and spots Akihito next to him. A red haze that he can’t control descends upon him and he attacks Akihito, biting at his neck and sucking the blood out of him.  
Ten minutes later Asami snaps out of his vampiric haze to see his boy covered in blood and at deaths door. “NO.. AKIHITO..NO... what have I done?” he puts his head to Akihito’s chest and can feel his heart still beating but so slowly its fading fast.  
Filled with remorse Asami bites his own wrist and takes a mouthful of his blood, he opens Akihito’s mouth and does the one thing he swore never to do; he kisses him and forces the blood down Akihito’s throat.


	12. History

Asami watched as the life left Akihito after feeding him his blood, it wouldn’t take long for Akihito to be reborn, as he was the strongest vampire, and it would be quick. He kept his hand over the boy’s chest so he could feel when his heart started again, minutes felt like hours but soon Akihito’s heart started again and he took a deep breath.  
His eyes shot open and he looked at Asami. “What have you done to me? You’re a vampire to? But you was out in the daylight, no no no no what have you done to me?” the boy turned his back on Asami and started sobbing.  
Akihito couldn’t believe what had happened, first that woman now Asami, he started to shake and sob harder. ‘No no no I don’t want to be a vampire, I’m a hunter. No please don’t let this be true, please someone make this just a bad dream.’ Akihito sobs and curled up into a tight ball  
“Akihito, please listen to me,” he stroked the boys back gently but took his hand away when Akihito flinched at his touch. “I never meant for this to happen, you was the last person I would want to turn. Would you please listen to me?”  
Akihito calmed his sobbing upon hearing Asami almost beg him to listen he sounded genuinely upset and something in Asami’s voice soothed him in a way he never felt before, he had never heard the man like this. Maybe he was telling the truth. He looked into Asami’s golden eyes and nodded.  
Asami sat down beside Akihito looked directly into his eyes so he could see the truth of his words, and started talking  
“I am from a very old race of people. Ours was a beautiful world and we lived in peace with the few humans who lived around us. I was the son of the king, though I was not the heir, but a 5th son. I had been sent away by my father who wanted me to gain better experience with humans, as we all lived on a huge island in the middle of what is now the pacific.”  
Akihito watched Asami as he spoke watching as his eyes held a faraway look.  
Asami continued on not noticing the look Akihito was giving him.  
“I was sent here to what is now japan, I lived with the people here hiding what I was and passing as a human. Not staying too long in one place so my lack of ageing would not be noticed. It was a cold winter evening when it happened, a huge fireball ripped through the sky and landed far far out to sea. I knew there would be huge tidal waves so I flew off to what is now mainland china to wait the waves out.”  
Asami took a deep breath, and gave Akihito a small smile filled with sadness. “Once the waves had ceased, I flew back over japan to see it all but washed away very few had survived. I flew onwards back to my island home.”  
Asami stopped and looked out of the window that looked out over the sea. Akihito was stunned to see a lone tear falling down Asami’s face. He reached out to touch it and Asami turned his face into Akihito’s hand. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and continued.  
“It was gone Akihito, utterly destroyed. The meteor or comet I never knew which it was that landed, not right on top of my home but it hit enough of it to wipe it off the face of the earth. Everyone was gone my home my family my entire race, I searched for years to see if anyone else had been off the island at the time but all those who was, was on the coasts of the pacific and didn’t see the meteor they must have all been sleeping when the waves came.”  
Asami looked down into his lap to see Akihito was holding his hand and whispered, “I was the only one left.”  
They sat in silence for a while, when Akihito asked quietly, “so what happened after?”  
Asami looked at his boy he could see the concern in his eyes, feeling relived that his boy was still the caring soul he was before. “I wondered for centuries, never staying long. If I stayed to long the local people would start up tales of demons as I still had to feed, so I fed of animals. Because you see Akihito, my people, although we are what you would call vampires, we was not bad or evil we had humans whom we turned else if we didn’t we would die; you see my people are not undead as most people think. I have never died I was born a vampire, but the humans that ‘my’ people bite and feed on would turn like us but they was not like us they died and was reborn like you have. But I was so lonely.. So very very lonely so I turned a few people for company and took them all apart from normal humans.  
Asami turned to look at Akihito who was crying for him, he pulled Akihito in close “I am so sorry for what I did to you I dare say Suoh and Kirishima thought they was doing me a favour placing you beside me. They should have known I would be hungry and unable to control myself from that much blood loss.”  
Asami continued to hug his boy and continued with his story, “we lived in peace just the 10 of us for centuries feeding off each other and animals we often left to go visit the world see how it was developing but there was a understanding.. No one of us was to turn a human unless that human was our soul mate. We can tell who our soul mate is by just looking at them so soon our numbers increased. We was happy like that then one of us, Vanessa she didn’t like it when I found my soul mate as we had been lovers for centuries so she left angry at me for letting her go for she who was my mate then. Unlike the others I chose not to turn my soul mate instead waiting for her to be reborn.  
Asami stopped and looked at Akihito who looked devastated, “so are you still waiting for her now Asami?” he whispered looking away from Asami.  
“No I am not looking for her now, I already have her.” Asami watched with a satisfied smirk as Akihito whipped his head round to look at him.  
“What? What was that between us then? What am I to you just a quick fuck?” Akihito was bristling he looks furious but oh so cute to Asami.  
“Oh you are so much more than that my Akihito.” Asami whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Akihito’s spine. “Imagine my surprise to find that for the first time in centuries my soul mate had been born into a male body…”  
Akihito’s eyes widened. “Male? You mean..” Akihito was not able to finish as he was taken into a fierce kiss and laid down on the bed.  
“Yes my Akihito.” Asami said while nipping Akihito’s neck.  
“Wait, wait Asami, I want to know the rest I think I deserve that before you continue, don’t i?” Akihito panted trying not to get so turned on.  
Asami gave Akihito’s neck a final nip, sighed and sat up. “Yes you do.”  
“We found out that about 150 years ago, that Vanessa was turning humans, trying to make an army.” He stopped when Akihito gasped  
“Why? Why is she doing that? I thought you was only supposed to turn your soul mate” the boy asked.  
“Yes that was the way it was supposed to be but she was always overly proud of what I had turned her into, she researched my people after hearing me tell our group so much about them. Our group is made up of me the original one and the 10 purebloods I made. Only purebloods can turn humans and only I can make purebloods. The ones turned by purebloods are supposed to only be our soul mate, so that we are not lonely, but she started turning anyone she took a fancy to. She made them her slaves, she wants to take over the world, and she feels we are superior and should rule over humans. That is not the way it should be, it is not the way my people behaved, and I will not let my new kindred be that way.”  
Asami got up and walked over to the window looking out over the sea again. Akihito got up and walked over to him, touching his arm he looked up at Asami.  
“But you found out 150 years ago how come she has not been dealt with before now? “ Akihito asked Asami “surely she couldn’t hide herself from you for that long?”  
Asami looked sad, “It’s my fault, she has gone mad with this lust for power, because when they was newly turned, I taught my new kin some of the spells of my people, not the most dangerous ones, but enough to protect themselves. The power of flight for example, healing, along with the speed and strength they got upon turning. But she was devious, she watched me closely and self-taught herself some of the other spells that I only did while I thought I was alone so I wouldn’t be out of practice or forget them.” Asami lead Akihito back to the bed to sit down, he was newly turned so still week.  
“It was because of her, “he continued “that your hunters were formed. You see not all humans will turn; some go mad, reject the vampire blood and go on a blood lust rampage. They won’t turn anyone of course, hence why you were not turned when you were bitten last week. But the way they kill is horrible.”  
“I didn’t know that” Akihito whispered, more to himself than Asami.  
Asami gave him a sad smile. The sad smile Akihito noted did not suit Asami’s handsome face.  
“It was also because of her that I gave permission to my 9 other kin to turn 100 people each, “he stopped when Akihito gasped. “no they did not go out and randomly attack people the people that was turned was friends of the particular vampire and had their permission to be turned, we all have human friends you know.” He smirked down at Akihito. “Although I only have Kirishima and Suoh whom I have raised from childhood, when I found them abandoned in a brothel waiting to be sold.”  
“So the one the hunters are after this ‘king of Asia, it’s actually her? Is she trying to frame you for it?” Akihito asked while grabbing Asami’s hand looking worried.  
“No, she is not the king of Asia that would be me, But she has self-styled herself as that so the hunters have mistook her for me… Akihito I need your family’s help to deal with her” Asami looked seriously at Akihito.  
“Oh shit!” Akihito panicked, “my family what the hell am I going to tell them…”

 

Meanwhile across the city a lone figure walks into Saya’s hospital room, having carefully waiting until the woman’s parents had left.  
“Well what a wonderful pawn you are my dear, oh I just can’t wait to see the fun I will have with you… But first you need this to wake up, then the fun will begin..”

The figure injects a liquid into Saya’s I.V then once the drug is in her system rips out all the wires and monitors, picks her up and carries her out the window….


	13. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! :)

Asami looked at the panic stricken look on Akihito’s face and hugged him close. “I will tell your family; I will tell them what I have told you and make sure they accept this.”  
“B,b,but” Akihito stammered as Asami lent in to quieten him with a kiss.

Akihito fell into the kiss all the time wondering how he could accept this so easily and still shocked about Asami even being a vampire let alone himself. ‘How could this have happened? He was a vampire all along? That means when I stopped him that very first day.. God he must have been laughing his ass off at me.’

Akihito didn’t even notice Asami had stopped kissing him; he was so wrapped up in his thoughts. ‘And that story he told me, was that really true? No... It must be you can’t fake emotions and reactions like that that easily especially not someone who’s face so rarely shows any emotion. He must have been so very lonely. He let out a sigh. And now he has made me one.. Damn-it mom and dad are gonna freak. And this soul mate stuff, that’s the one bit I do believe, thought I don’t know why, I just do.’   
Akihito snapped out of his thoughts to see Asami lying on the bed watching him,

“Asami? When we first met I thought you were human, you must have thought me hilarious.” Akihito looked on the verge of tears as he whispered that  
Asami pulled the boy in close, “hilarious? No. Fun? Yes. Cute? Most definitely” He was defiantly not going to tell him he wanted to originally turn him against his family.  
Asami leans in to start kissing Akihito, but the boy stops him, “Asami stop, I need to get my head round this, and I still have questions.” 

Asami nods and sits back with his arms open indicating he at least wants Akihito in his arms and hides a smile when the boy sits in his arms without arguing.  
“Ok so let me get this right, you were born thousands of years ago and you are the last of your kind? Right?” Asami nods. “Ok.. So what am i? What happens now?” Akihito asks while looking Asami direct in the face indicating he wants the truth.  
“Asami looks at his boy noting he still has that fire in his eyes, and grins inwardly “As I said there are 4 levels of vampires, me the last of my kind and the only one left born a vampire. Next there is, as they call themselves the purebloods. Well actually it was Vanessa that started that, but in truth I guess I am the pure blood.. Anyway only I can make a ‘pureblood’, just drinking someone’s blood will not turn them. I have to drain them almost to the point of death and then feed them my blood. Only then will a person turn. That’s what you are” Akihito’s eyes widen a bit before nodding for Asami to continue.

“Next you have the lesser vampires; you purebloods can make them the same way I made you. It was one of them who bit you last week, the lesser vampires or LV’s as we call them, cannot turn anyone, and they can only feed. And finally we have the failed turnings. We don’t know why, but some people react badly to our blood, they get all the benefits of us but lose their minds, they go on a blood fuelled rampage they can kill so quickly, even WE hunt those vampires down, as well as your hunters.”  
Asami got up and left the room, returning a few moments later with two glasses, each filled with a red liquid.  
“Is that what I think it is?” Akihito looks up at Asami as he passes a glass to his boy.

“Yes, this is blood. You don’t have to drink it now. But you will need to drink this to survive” Asami placed the glasses down on the night stand as Akihito gasped and started sobbing, the full realisation hitting him full force.   
Asami gathers Akihito in close and tries to soothe him “shhhh don’t worry, this is the wrong thing to say I know, but it’s not all bad.” Asami looks into his boys wet puffy eyes. “You love me don’t you?”  
Akihito calms down a tiny bit at the question, deep inside he know he does with every fibre of his being and nods at Asami.  
Asami smirks at his boy “well then you and I will be together for a VERY long time, doesn’t that make you a little bit happier?  
Akihito nodded again and went to say that it did but a ‘ouch’ came out instead, he had bit his tongue on one of his fangs, the blood in his mouth tasted good and made him hot and flushed.  
Seeing his boy get all hot at his own blood he smirks and says “I will teach you ‘everything’” and pushes the boy down kissing him deeply, letting his tongue get cut on Akihito’s fangs, feeding him his own blood.  
“Sex between vampires can be even more erotic than normal human sex” watching as Akihito gets more and more turned on by the sharing of blood  
.

Asami pulls off Akihito’s t-shirt and takes off his own shirt, and starts to lick and nibble at Akihito’s neck, enjoying his boy’s moans of pleasure. Sliding his hand down to the boy’s trousers, he unzips them and slides them off, along with the boy’s underwear.  
Akihito’s cock swells and stiffens and Asami can almost see the blood pumping through it. Working his way down the boy’s body, his ears full of Akihito’s hisses and moans. He reaches the boy’s cock and takes it fully in his mouth, watching as Akihito throws his head back moaning even louder and grabbing the sheets beneath him; the boy is so hot and turned on. Asami sucks hard and deep and then lets his fangs drop and bites the boys cock, Akihito orgasm’s violently giving Asami a mouthful of blood and semen.

Akihito lays there panting furiously, never before has he had a orgasm that strong, he starts to say that to Asami when a loud rumble is heard and then a chuckle from Asami.   
“You need to feed Akihito” and Asami reaches over for the glasses, handing one to Akihito he drinks his back fast, hoping to encourage Akihito to drink. Akihito though is shaking so hard holding the glass he drops it and it smashes to the floor.  
“Shit!” Akihito curses “I’m sorry Asami; I guess I am still a bit shaky over this whole thing.”

Asami looks at the blushing boy and chuckles “don’t worry about it, now come here.” As Akihito comes in closer Asami extends and sharpens one of his finger nails and makes a cut on his neck, he pulls the boy in close. Akihito fights weekly but the smell hits him and Akihito is overcome with hunger. He licks Asami’s neck then bites down hard and drinks deeply.  
Having his boy leaning over him like this and drinking from him turns Asami on so much that when Akihito finishes drinking Asami throws him down, and bites at Akihito’s neck, he takes only a small amount of Akihito’s blood and then kisses Akihito deeply letting each other’s blood mingle in their mouths.

Asami looks deep into Akihito’s eyes, seeing the love and lust they hold, enflames him more than he thought possible. He moves down Akihito’s body licking and sucking and nipping at the boy’s chest and nipples, smirking as the boy hardens again, when Akihito pushes him off and stars to do the same to him.

Akihito crawls down Asami’s body nipping and licking everywhere until he gets to Asami’s trousers, undoing them and pushing them down the man’s long legs, he hears Asami hiss with pleasure and takes a hold of his huge flaming erection.   
Akihito takes a deep breath; after all he has never done this before, hell he never even imagined he would be in this position where he actually wanted to suck a man off, no, not a man… just Asami. He takes the huge member and strokes gently gaining another hiss from the man beneath him, and slowly swallows as much of Asami’s cock as he can. As he is sucking and licking the huge cock below him, Asami shifts himself so he is faced with Akihito’s cock, knowing the boy has never done this before he shows Akihito just how it’s done. Licking along the vein, rolling his tongue around the head, sucking it whole right down his throat and using his throat muscles to massage the boys head.  
Akihito realises Asami is trying to show him how he likes it and copies as best he can but struggling a bit when his huge cock touches the back of his throat. Asami releases Akihito’s cock as he can see the boy’s balls swelling to bursting point again, he grabs his tie and ties it to the base of Akihito’s cock, gaining a squeak from the boy.

Covering his fingers with lube, he probes and gently rubs the boys hole watching the muscle twitch, gently pushing a finger in and wriggling it around until the muscle loosens, gaining erotic moans from the boy above him. Pushing in two, then three fingers into the boy’s ass, he adds his tongue to the loosening of his boy’s ass. Until Akihito can no longer stand it.  
“Oh god Asami please..” he pants.

“Please what?” Asami teases.  
“Take me, please take me..” Akihito almost begs.  
Asami enflamed by his beloved begging flips him over and enters him in one hard thrust, the boys moans are probably the most erotic thing he has ever heard, pushing him close to the edge. He hits Akihito’s sweet spot every time.  
“Ahhhh Asami, please, please let me cum” Akihito begs while putting his arms around Asami’s neck and pulling him in closer.  
Asami undoes the tie and removes it, throwing it across the room; he leans down and bites Akihito gently causing the boy to explode all over their chests. Akihito seeing Asami’s neck so close leans in and bites down hard, this along with the boy’s ass gripping him tightly sends him over the edge and he follows his lover into the sexual high. They finish by again kissing and sharing each other’s blood.  
Asami rolls off the exhausted boy and pulling him in close while the boy falls asleep, smiling as the boy so quietly whispers “I love you”. 

 

The next morning Akihito awakes to find himself still in Asami’s arms, feeling the boy move Asami wakes and kisses Akihito.   
“Come, I have things to teach you.” Asami says while pulling the boy up and into the bathroom to shower.

An hour later they arrive at club Sion, they walk into the darkened room. Akihito notices it is busy even at this early point in the day.  
“Don’t you ever close?” he asks Asami while being pulled through the club to a secluded spot.  
“No the club is open 24 hours a day so my people can always contact me if they need to.” Asami replies sitting down and pulling Akihito into his lap  
Akihito blushes but then looks around the club, noticing for the first time that all the people in the club have different colours around them.  
“Asami, they are all different colours they look weird.” Akihito grins to himself

Asami looks at the boy proudly “you can see that already? Well done, this was going to be the second thing I wanted to teach you, the first being to retract your fangs, we will do that next. Now what colours do you see?”  
Akihito has his back to Asami and looks around, “I see white, red and one has two colours red on the inside and gold on the outside.”  
“Good, now what you are seeing is peoples auras, white auras are human, red auras are the lesser vampires. The one red and gold that you can see is a pureblood vampire. You yourself have a red and gold one. Now, look at me”   
Akihito turns around and his eyes widen as he looks at his lover, “yours is pure gold!!”  
Asami smirks at his boy “yes as you know I can go out in the daylight, purebloods can also go out in the daylight. We are sure it’s because they have my gold aura around there red one that protects them from the sun, unlike the lesser vampires”  
“So I can go out in the daylight still?” he asks Asami

Asami just manages to answer with a yes when Akihito’s phone rings, “what’s the matter mom?” he lets out a gasp “What? Someone took Saya’s body from the hospital? Yes yes I’ll come home right away” he hangs up the phone and looks at Asami terrified.  
Knowing what’s bothering the boy he tries to sooth him “don’t worry, I will talk to your family and we will find out about Saya as well, I won’t let anyone hurt you Akihito, your mine and no one and nothing can change that now…”


	14. Saya!

Saya wakes to find herself in a small bed in a very bare room, with a throbbing headache. “Damn those fucking vampires, how dare they attack me, wait, what was that he said.. He called him the Master the last of his kind…Who the hell is he??... Wait, he said Aki was under this masters Protection…” Saya’s eyes widen “No.. It can’t be… Asami is it him??

Saya looks up as the door unlocks and opens, and Vanessa walks in…   
“Ahhh good your awake, the antidote worked well on you, young one.” Vanessa said as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
“Young one? You don’t look much older than me. Who are you and why am I here.. I shall have you know I can defend myself..” Saya snapped back at Vanessa  
“My my, so defensive, I only wish you help you. You want a certain boy boy out of the way, don’t you?” Vanessa spoke calmly but Saya could sense at the same time that the woman was laughing at her.  
“I ask again, who are you? And how do you know what I want?” Saya was shocked that someone else knew what she wanted   
“I am Vanessa that is all you need to know. But I will tell you one thing, I will help you get rid of the boy.. it so happens I want that to.” Vanessa grinned at Saya’s surprised face  
“What? Why do you want my brother gone?” Saya was shocked who WAS this woman who knew of her brother.  
“He is in my way he is Asami’s little soul mate, and I want to see Asami hurt and suffer before I kill him. It’s as simple as that” Vanessa said with a totally straight face  
“Wait, wait.. Your Saying Asami is this master I was told about? The Pureblood vampire?” ‘So I was right.. he is this master they spoke of… I wander what he did to piss this woman off..’  
“You didn’t even know the truth about him? That he is the progenitor of our race, That He is a day walker, the strongest of us all?.. You’re a hunter, you didn’t even know this???. But let me ask you one thing… Do you really want your brother dead?” Vanessa tone of voice as she asks this is dead serious  
“I didn’t at first no; I just wanted him broken so he would turn away from the man. But it seems that this will not happen I know Aki has already fallen for him.. Even if he doesn’t know it himself. So he will have to be taken out of the picture before Asami gets in too deep with my brother!” Saya said looking down at her lap.. She didn’t hate her brother not really but when it comes to a woman wanting a man.. All are rivals and only the strongest will win.  
Vanessa smirked down at the woman, “It’s already too late for that, by now they will be pledged to each other, you will not separate the two.. They are soul mates, although this IS the first time his mate has been born into a male body.”  
Saya looked up at the woman, “how the hell do you know all this? Who the hell ARE you?”  
Vanessa grinned. “I am just another woman who was thrown away by Asami.. I have known him a very long time.”  
Saya turned to look out the window, looking out over the rice fields, “I understand now, so how can you help me?” she turned to face Vanessa.  
“Saya’s stomach turned as she saw the grin go across Vanessa’s face, “you really want to know?” the other woman sneered.  
Saya wasn’t sure she did now but nodded after a moment’s pause, before she could blink Vanessa had her by the throat against a wall. “This is how I will help you young one!”  
Vanessa’s mouth opened, Saya saw the fangs, her eyes opened wide in shock, “no.. Its daytime.. How can you?.. What ARE you?”  
“I am what Asami made me young one, those turned by him are all daywalkers. Now you will be to, although, not on the same level as me or even him!” and Vanessa bit Saya’s throat, laughing as Saya screamed.   
She drank and drank until she was almost drained. Slitting her wrist she forced down some of her blood in Saya’s open mouth that seemed like it was frozen in place, after giving her just enough blood she dropped Saya’s body and placed it back on the bed.  
“Now we wait” she said laughing to herself as she left the room.  
An hour later Vanessa walked back into the room and took a look at Saya’s aura, as that would tell her how the transformation was coming.  
“Oh my, this is even better….” Vanessa laughed out loud as she took in Saya’s aura… Red tinged with black swirling through it.  
She walked out of the room leaving the door open and left the house, knowing where Saya would go when she woke and what she would do… She would likely end up killing the whole family.. Oh this was just perfect.

Hours later, at the same time Asami and Akihito were driving over to the boy’s family, Saya awoke. Feeling hungry and disoriented she sat up, “what the hell?” she was so confused and could not remember much of the past few hours, she got up and was again hit by a wave of extreme hunger.  
Walking out of the door she slammed it shut only to find she pulled the door through the frame and off its hinges, shrugging she stumbled to the top of the stairs. A smell hit her it was a strange smell she couldn’t put a name to but her body knew.. Food.   
Staggering down the stairs she saw a young girl, tied up and shaking, too scared to even scream. Saya felt fangs drop and pounced on the girl feeling with abandon draining the girl completely. Dumping the body she knew what she needed.. Blood and lots more of it, along with the need to feed, came a name… “Aki!” 

Arriving at his boy’s home, he could feel the nerves emanating from Akihito, holding him close he felt the boy calm down slightly. Holding out his hand as he got out Akihito got out with him and walked up to the door, only to have it thrown open by his mother.  
“Aki!” she cried as she pulled him into a hug, “where have you been? We were worried sick.”  
Sensing her son’s nerves she looks at him, “honey, what’s wrong?”  
Asami steps up “I will explain everything inside Takaba san”  
Ruri nods and still holding Akihito leaves to go to the main room where Rai is waiting. Entering the room Rai jumps up “Aki where have you been your mother has been worried sick!” He stops questioning his son when Asami walks in behind Ruri.  
“Asami san what’s going on? Why are you with Aki?” Rai demands  
Asami gestures for both of Akihito’s parents to sit and sits down next to Akihito, smiling gently when the younger man reaches out for his hand.   
Ruri smiles at the two of them but can’t help but worry was her son’s nerves because he was going to tell them he was gay? If that was it he should have known them better they had many gay friends and should know her or Rai would not berate him about that.. As long as he was happy.  
“Takaba san what I am about to tell you no other human knows with one exception that being your hunter president. By the way how is Hiromoto san?” Asami asks watching Rai’s face intently.  
Rai pales and looks at Ruri, Asami knows something is wrong with his old friend.   
Asami san,” Rai sighs, “I take it you have been away a good while? Hiromoto and his entire family was murdered 15 years ago. He was replaced by his brother, a nasty son of a bitch, unfortunately.”  
Asami curses under his breath, “do you know if he was able to pass on all the hunter president secrets before he died?”  
Rai shakes his head “according to rumour they was all kept in a journal that only the president knew of and hid it well, he died before he could tell anyone where it was.”  
Asami nods and continues, “right well in that case you are about to learn the most carefully guarded secret of the hunter guild. What I am about to say will shock you but I ask that you sit still do not judge or act until I have finished. Do I have your word?”  
Rai ponders this for a moment then nods his agreement.  
“I am in fact a vampire, I am the oldest vampire in existence, it was I who helped your first president start the guild and helped design all your weapons. I have kept in touch with your presidents from time to time and this secret is known only to them. I was particularly fond of Hiromoto and his family.”  
Ruri gasps in shock as Rai jumps up and tries to free his sword, Akihito jumps in front of Asami. “Dad, stop, please. Stop and listen like you promised”  
Rai gapes at his son, “you knew? You walked in here knowing all this?”  
Akihito shakes his head,” no not about the guild i didn’t no.. I knew Asami was a vampire though.”  
“Aki, get away from him, NOW” Rai demands but Akihito shakes his head.  
Ruri gathering herself quickly see’s the look on her son and Asami’s face and drags Rai back to his seat. “Now you listen to me Takaba Rai, you promised this man you would listen and not act until he had finished, are you going to break your word?” Rai looks up surprised at his wife’s stern tone of voice. Sighing he shakes his head and sits back down.  
Asami begins by telling Ruri and Rai his history, the same tale he told Akihito, smiling when the boy takes his hand again. Coming to the end he sits back down and Akihito starts to talk.  
“Dad yesterday the woman Asami is talking about took Kou and demanded I come alone to her if I wanted Kou and his entire family safe. I went as she demanded, it was of course a trap but I killed all the lesser vampires she had. But she was not affected by my camera she let Kou go if I agreed to stay.”  
He was not going to tell his father everything that happened as truth be told the last part he barely remembers anyway. “Anyway Asami rescued me yet again, and after that…” Akihito didn’t know how to continue.  
Asami took over taking responsibility. “After that Vanessa and I fought and she caught me unawares with a spell she shouldn’t know. One of my men stopped her with a vampire gun, and got me out of there. Unfortunately I had been badly hurt in that fight and my men, thinking they was doing me a favour lay Akihito down next to me, I had put him to sleep you see and they put me on my bed stone cold asleep also” Asami said this with such bitterness that Ruri was shocked.  
Akihito looked at Asami and whispered that it was ok, he would get used to this to not dwell on it. Asami smiled down at his boy and stroked his cheek. Looking up he continued.  
“I awoke in a haze and very hungry only to find Akihito next to me.” He paused at Ruri’s gasp of shock. “Yes I am sorry I bit him I nearly didn’t stop but when I did I realised it was too late Akihito was dying, so I did the only thing I could, I couldn’t bear to lose him so I turned him. He was the last person on this earth that I would have wanted to turn; I want you to know that. He is my soul mate, my light.”  
Before Rai and Ruri can recover from this shock Saya bursts in shattering the doors of the house, she spots Akihito together with Asami and takes one more step into madness.  
“You.. It’s all your fault if it wasn’t for you I could have had Asami, I knew I should have made that vampire kill you!!!”  
Ruri and Rai jump up, “Saya!!” they shout in unison, “that was you? How could you? He’s your brother for god’s sake”  
Asami and Akihito can see Saya’s aura they can see that it is black and red, and that the black has almost taken over the red she is on the verge of madness. Asami stands in front of Akihito, while Akihito shouts at his parents to get back.  
Saya snarls and pounces at Akihito. “Mine.. With you dead he will be mine”  
Asami easily grabs her as Akihito collapses to the floor “Saya… No… Tell me it wasn’t really you?” Akihito looks up at his big sister snarling and lashing out in Asami’s grip.  
“You’re not my brother” she screams  
Akihito’s eyes go wide, “what?”  
“You’re not my brother you little shit, mom and dad adopted you” she snarls down   
Ruri walks up to Saya and slaps her face, Saya responds by scratching her mother’s arm with long hardened nails, she twists out of Asami’s grip and backs off to the far wall.  
“Mom? Dad?” Akihito whispers, eyes filled with tears.  
Asami turns to Akihito’s parents. “I am sorry but your daughter has been turned and it has failed. Her aura is almost black soon she will be in a full blood rage”  
He kneels down beside Akihito and holds the sobbing boy, muttering to himself “I knew it!”  
Saya back into a corner snarling and drooling, her fangs drop and extend farther than a normal vampires, they are larger and sharper and ready to attack.  
Rai grabs his sword while Ruri hold Akihito on the opposite side to Asami.  
Saya finally drops into full madness, gibbering, snarling and drooling she tries to attack Akihito again. Rai steps up and slashes with his sword, tears in his eyes and he slashes her chest and then aims for her neck. Unable to see properly from tears he hits Saya’s shoulder, swinging again the blade flashes with a light as it hits Saya’s neck and slices cleanly through. He slumps to the floor sobbing as Saya turns to ash  
Asami leaves Akihito in his mother’s arms and walks over to Rai, “I came here for three things today, firstly to tell you about me and the vampires. Secondly, to tell you about Akihito. And third to ask for your help. But first, I want to know who Akihito’s parents are!”


	15. truth

Rai looks up at Asami, tears still pouring down his face. Ignoring Asami he walks over to Akihito   
Akihito looks at his father, seeing the utter devastation on his face. He gives him a hug and places him back on the sofa next to his mother.  
Ruri gives her husband a hug and encourages him to talk, “I will start with Hiromoto if you don’t mind” seeing Akihito and Asami nod he continues.   
“The president was Hiromoto Keisuke, he was an excellent president, one of those real down to earth types, and one you could go and talk to about anything. I was proud to call him my best friend. His brother though.. He is a nasty piece of work; some of us knew he wanted Keisuke’s position as president.”  
Rai looks up to see Asami watching him intently “I remember the brother, I never liked him, which was why I had Keisuke’s father pick Keisuke for the job as president”  
Rai nods, “yes Kei had said that his father had some help in choosing the next president, only he never said what help it was. Anyway on the day of the attack he was at home with his wife and 2 children. When the attack came it was fast, they killed Kei and his wife and baby girl very quickly but the boy couldn’t be found”  
Rai looks at Asami to see the fury and anger in his eyes, “What happened to the boy, I used to visit Keisuke often so I remember the boy, I was there when he was born in fact” Asami chuckles to himself “he was quite the handful if I remember correctly always up to mischief and hiding when it was time to do his chores, we got on quite well he used to sit for hours on my lap playing”  
Rai gives Asami a smug look, “you’re sat next to him Asami san.” Akihito chokes on his drink that he had just taken a mouthful of, almost spitting it out across the room   
“Whaaaat?” Akihito stammers out, “you’re lying; I don’t have any memories like that.”  
“Of course you don’t Aki, the attack happened the day we was going to go say goodbye as we was all moving to china for a year to train hunters. We came across the carnage and it was carnage, your father fought like a demon but it was not enough.” Rai hears Ruri quietly crying and holds her gently   
“We found you wondering through the house, your hands and face covered in blood from trying to shake your parents awake, you didn’t understand then and thought they were asleep. We asked you what had happened and you told us your father had seen your uncle walking up the path with a strange red haired woman, the woman had killed your whole family while your uncle watched. So we gathered a few trusted friends who helped us find a body of a boy to put in the house. We then torched the house, with your parents and sister in and we took you with us to china. Your uncle thought you had died in the fire. When we came back we had made fake adoption papers for you and said we had adopted you in china, no one outside of out close circle questioned anything. While there you became traumatised by everything so we had your memory erased, some vampires can do that, your purebloods I assume Asami?” Asami nods “I thought so, well one vampire we caught we let go on the condition he erased your memory Aki.”  
Asami sits there stunned, thinking back to the time Akihito had been born, his soul mate had just died a week before and holding Akihito as a baby and playing with him as he grew was the only time he felt calm and happy. Now he knew why  
Akihito is furious. “So your telling me my dad was the president of the hunters guild and his brother, my uncle murdered him with the help of this woman, wait.. What did I say she looked like?”  
“You said she had red hair and funny looking purple eyes” Ruri answers for Rai who is once again saddened and looking at his daughters ashes  
Akihito looks at Asami… “Do you think it was her?”  
Asami’s eyes flash torn between the anger he feels for his friend’s death and the joy in the fact that his boy was saved and is now his. “It certainly sounds like her”  
Akihito jumps up, “Dad, I need to know. I need to know why my uncle would do this”  
“Why? Akihito.. It’s simply because he wanted your father’s power and position. The position on hunter president hold a lot of power, all the police chiefs come to the president when there is vampire trouble and other powerful people come to him for advice and help. He controls all the hunters worldwide. You know Aki.. You’re actually the rightful heir to the presidency.”  
Akihito looks stunned, “I guess I am aren’t I! But I doubt I qualify now.” Akihito and Asami grin at each other as thoughts pass between them  
“Dad? Dad look at me” Akihito gets on his knees before his father and takes his face in his hands and looks at his father’s tear stained face.  
“Dad as you was my father’s best friend, once we sort out my uncle, would you take on the president’s job in my place? And train Daiki up to be a good future president.”  
“Takaba san I can also tell you where the president’s book is. It contains all you need to know, including how to make the anti-vampire weapons.” Asami states while holding on to Akihito’s shoulders  
Rai grins and then starts laughing. “Really? It really says that in there?” laughing even harder at his son’s confused look  
“Son, your uncle has had a big, big, problem in the fact that he doesn’t know how to make new weapons, the rest of the guild has been losing confidence in him a lot lately.. If we show up with this knowledge.. He would be finished!  
Asami grins.. “Then how about we go and confront him.. He still has to pay for Keisuke’s murder and his wife and your baby sister.”  
Rai nods then looks at Akihito, “Aki, Kazuhiro does not know you’re alive, and he thinks we renamed you after adoption in honour of Keisuke’s son. So he is what we will do, we will go to him to order a new weapon for our new one.”  
“New one?” Akihito askes turning to look at his mother  
Ruri beams and rubs her stomach, Akihito leaps into his mother’s arms hugging her tightly “mom that’s just the best news I had in ages.”  
Asami looks at the doorway, “are you going to come in or just stand out there listening?”  
The door opens and a red faced Daiki walks in. Akihito looks up at his big brother wondering if he would have to go through this all again with him, when Daiki walks up and hugs Akihito.  
“You are going to look after him for life I assume Asami san?” Daiki asks Asami directly to his face.  
Asami pulls Akihito out of his brothers embrace, “of course, he is mine” and very quietly for only Akihito to hear “and I am yours!”  
Rai looks at Asami, “Asami san the hypnosis on Aki’s memory was made so that it could be restored when he was older, I think now is the time. Do you think you can do it?”  
Asami nods and places his hands on either side of Akihito’s head, “relax Akihito and let me in.” Feeling his boy surrender himself to him he closes his eyes and gently reaches into his boy’s head. Finding what he wants he unlocks the ‘door’ that had been placed there and lets the memories flow out. He opens his eyes to see tears pouring down Akihito’s face.  
“I remember” the boy sobs while holding on to the man he once knew as his uncle Ryu.

………………………….

Arriving at hunter headquarters, the group walk into the president’s office, only to be told he is too busy to see anyone. It had been decided that Asami and Akihito would stay in the background and let Rai do all the talking for now.  
Rai slams his fist down on the secretary’s desk “Look lady I was the president’s best friend before he died and I knew his brother very, very well. I have information about Keisuke’s death, so I know Kazuhiro will want to see us, you get on that phone and tell him Takaba Rai is here to see him, ok?”  
The woman gives Rai a haughty look but picks up the phone and passes on Rai’s message “Yes sir,” she looks up at Rai. “He will see you now.”  
“Yes I thought he might” Rai sneers down at her deciding when he takes over she would be gone. Rumour had it that Kazuhiro’s secretaries were picked on looks not brains and that they all slept with him for the job.  
The party was ushered into Kazuhiro’s office. He was sat at a huge desk, that had piles of work on it, yet he had his back to it and was just staring out a window. He spins round and greets Rai.  
“Takaba san how good to see you again, you said you have some information for me?” Kazuhiro’s eyes flashed, Rai wasn’t sure if it was from fear or anger.  
Rai looks smug “yes but I will get to that soon, first I want to order a weapon for my child.”  
Kazuhiro looks confused “all 3 of your children have a weapon, do they not?”  
Rai continues to look smug “Yes they do, but we have a new one on the way.”  
Kazuhiro looks shocked but recovers himself well “Ahhh…. That’s…. Well my congratulations. You know of course that it will be a recycled weapon I still haven’t found my brothers book, so I can’t make new ones.”  
Rai watches Kazuhiro carefully “yes that’s fine, so you still haven’t found Kei’s book hmm? That’s a shame” Rai was careful to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.  
Kazuhiro looks annoyed, “My brother hid it well, the man was a damned fool he should have told me where he kept it, now it’s lost for good. Why the hell didn’t the idiot tell me, no matter how many times I asked him? But no he never would, kept on saying it was for his eyes and that of his heir’s eyes. A lot of good ‘that’ was, seeing as he wasn’t even strong enough to keep him or his family alive.”  
Asami’s eyes flash with anger and Akihito hisses quietly, both clearly furious. Rai can see the anger rising in both men so he speaks again distracting Kazuhiro from them both. “Yes I understand president”  
Kazuhiro shakes his head “well enough on to other business, firstly though who is your friend, I know that one,” pointing at Akihito, “is that brat you adopted in china”  
Rai growls “please do not speak of my son like that president, especially in front of him. The other is a friend of the family who wishes to train with Aki, I am showing him around”  
“I see I see” grumbled Kazuhiro, “now on to what you said earlier.. You know something about my brother’s murder?”  
“Ahhh yes I did, didn’t I. Well actually it is Aki who knows the truth” Rai grins at Akihito. “Why don’t you tell him ‘everything’, son including who you are?”  
Akihito nods stands up and walks over to Kazuhiro, who is now visibly sweating. “Hello uncle, I was Hiromoto Akihito, and I remember seeing you that day, walking up to my house with that woman. Standing there grinning while she killed my whole family. The only part you messed up was killing mom and little Yuki first, if you hadn’t you probably could have got father to tell you where the book is. Oh I do know where it is by the way!”  
Kazuhiro pushes himself away from Akihito, pulls a normal gun out and shoots him. Asami is on him in a second with his hand around his throat, smirking while the man struggles under him. Rai rushes to Akihito’s side “Aki, Aki are you alright?”  
“Ouch, that stings uncle, that was uncalled for, I just want to know why?” Akihito says while getting up from the floor, grinning at his uncle who has stopped struggling in utter shock.  
Asami tightens his grip, furious that this man killed his good friend AND then shot his boy. His eyes flash as he reaches into Kazuhiro’s head and takes control of his mind. “Tell Akihito what he wants to know, leave nothing out.”  
Kazuhiro’s eyes glaze over and he starts talking. “I had always wanted Kei’s job, I had always thought he was too soft. Then this woman came to me, she said her name was Vanessa, that she has spies in the guild who told her I wanted Kei’s job. She told me she had been on a sort of vision quest, and that she had seen Akihito being a problem to her. So she wanted him out of the way so she offered to take out the whole family that way she would be rid of a future problem and I would have the position I wanted. It seemed to go all to plan, except that we couldn’t find you. So I said I would go back later and find you for her, but when I went back the place was on fire and later, when 4 body’s were found, Vanessa and I assumed the fire had got you. I never saw her again; I don’t even know who she was. The only thing I know is she was a brutal killer.”  
Akihito looks upon his uncle “well I guess you failed then didn’t you uncle, and now you have confessed your crimes to the entire council,” Rai waves a video recorder showing the whole confession was recorded. “I think you are finished.”  
Kazuhiro struggles once more but Asami simply snaps his neck and drops his body to the ground muttering “filth!” He walks over to Akihito to check his boy is ok, holding him close when he finds he is, the bullet wound completely healed.  
Rai calls in all the guild council and shows them the recording, while Asami blends into the background not wishing to be seen. The 5 men of the council all grin when they see Akihito reveal himself, and mutter darkly when Kazuhiro confesses.  
Finally one man walks up to Akihito and bows. “Hiromoto san I am Hirofumi Yukio, will you take your fathers position as president?”  
Akihito blushes at all the men now bowing before him, “Hirofumi san I am a Takaba now. My father and family are gone and for my own safety I would ask that I stay as a Takaba. I also don’t think I am fit to lead the presidency as I have a… ‘Illness’ that I would rather not go into. But I would request that you accept my father Takaba Rai, as president. He was after all my real father’s best friend and has looked after me all these years. He is far more suitable than me to lead you all. And as the Heir to my father, I am making him MY heir, and standing down from accepting the position.”  
“The five men huddle together whispering furiously between themselves. A few minutes later the break up and Hirofumi walks up to Rai “Takaba Rai would you be willing to accept the position as president?” Rai nods “then we name you president of the hunter’s guild.


End file.
